Delicate
by Nah
Summary: Continuação de Um Certo Alguém. Uma boate. Uma dançarina ruiva. Todas as lembranças. Talvez uma segunda chance. Mas eles sabiam que não mereciam isso. DG pos Hoggy. POVs alternados.
1. Parte I

**Título:** Delicate

**Autora:** Nah

**Sinopse:** Uma boate. Uma dançarina ruiva. Todas as lembranças. Talvez uma segunda chance. Mas eles sabiam que não mereciam isso. Continuação de Um Certo Alguém.

**Beta:** Li

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem são todos da J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**

* * *

**

**AVISO:** Como prometido aqui está a continuação de _Um Certo Alguém_. Então para entendimento dessa fic seria melhor ler a outra antes, mas sinta-se a vontade para fazer o que quiser. Resolvi colocar a classificação dessa aqui como **M**, então **não** vou **censurar** nada. Talvez eu leve a fic para um rumo mais pesado, na verdade eu não sei ainda, vai depender de como conduzirei as coisas. Mas esteja avisado desde já. Diferente dá primeira essa aqui não terá songs, apenas algum trecho no começo do capítulo de alguma música que eu ache que tenha a ver.

* * *

**Parte I**

_I feel you (Eu sinto você)  
Your sun it shines (Seu sol que brilha)  
I feel you (Eu sinto você)  
Your heart it sings (Seu coração que canta)  
I feel you (Eu sinto você)  
Your precious soul (Sua preciosa alma)  
_**I Feel You – Depeche Mode**

**-**

Não havia mais guerra. Não havia mais Voldemort e seus comensais. Não havia mais nada para mim.

As ruas de Londres me pareciam acolhedoras naquela noite que era como tantas outras. As luzes brilhavam, o cheiro de chuva nas calçadas e aquele ar gélido e impessoal que costumava se acentuar com as típicas manhãs nubladas. Londres era um verdadeiro paraíso. Um inferno úmido e frio, esse era o meu paraíso.

Andava firmemente pela rua pouco movimentada àquela hora, indo em direção a um beco escuro e qualquer em meio a parte trouxa. Eu só queria um pouco de paz aquela noite. Eu só queria esquecer por algumas horas o que tinha me levado a mudar de lado. Era o fim, não é mesmo? Eu finalmente havia me convencido que Ginny partira. Então não havia mais nada.

O que eu mais desejava era ter tido um caminho diferente, porque, até o momento, o que eu escolhi não estava me recompensando. Meses depois da morte de Ginny, eu decidi saber o que realmente tinha acontecido. Pesquisei sobre o Tom que ela falara e sobre os seus pesadelos. Quando consegui juntar as peças desse quebra cabeça, eu só tinha uma coisa em mente: Eu só queria me vingar.

Todas as máscaras caíram. O Lord das Trevas não passava de um mestiço e nós éramos meros fantoches em suas mãos. Eu queria acabar com ele. Vingar a morte do meu pai, a loucura da minha mãe e a perda de Ginny. Mas eu não era o herói daquela história. Essa parte era toda de Potter.

Decidir ser espião era o primeiro passo para a minha vingança. Não durou muito. Alem de não ser herói, eu não era o tipo de cara corajoso. A única coisa que me movia ali eram as perdas que eu tinha tido. Eu não queria salvar vidas, tampouco ajudar pessoas. Eu só queria que ela voltasse. Se eu acabasse com Voldmort, talvez ela voltasse.

Lutar ao lado de Potter e engolir o meu orgulho tinha sido a parte mais difícil. Mas foi a isso que a minha vida se resumiu durante aqueles anos - agora eu não tinha mais nada para ocupar minha cabeça. Era por isso que eu estava na Londres trouxa, o meu refúgio nos últimos meses. Lá eu não esbarraria por acaso em Granger ou Potter e não teria que ouvir sermões de como estava arruinando a minha vida. O que eles pareciam não saber é que minha vida já tinha sido arruinada há muito tempo. Eles podiam parar com aquele sentimento grifinório deles de tentar ajudar os outros e me deixar em paz.

Afinal eu me transformei em um Malfoy decadente. Mas ainda assim um Malfoy.

Quem se importava com isso? Eu, pelo menos, não. Às vezes me perguntava por que tinha chegado àquele ponto. Então me lembrava da saudade que tinha dos toques dela, das provocações e dos malditos sorrisos. Minha maior burrice foi ter me envolvido com ela. Ter me deixado levar por aquele capricho que ela tinha em me conquistar.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, entrei em uma Boate Club, a fachada vermelha me chamando atenção. Junto com o letreiro luminoso:

**_Welcome to the Babylon_**

Não estava lotada, as coisas talvez não fossem tão ruins aquela noite. Uma dançarina seminua estava no que parecia ser uma espécie de palco revestido por um tapete vermelho, as luzes estavam fracas, com exceção das do palco em um tom prateado. Fui em direção ao bar, dando as costas à dançarina loira.

Pedi uma dose de whisky duplo com gelo, a tão confortável sensação de que meus problemas iriam sumir dentro de algumas horas começando a me assolar. Permiti-me dar um sorriso vazio quando levei o copo aos lábios. Sorvi devagar, apreciando a queimação e de repente a dançarina loira começava a ficar levemente interessante. Sorri mais uma vez, bebendo todo o conteúdo do copo e colocando um pedaço de gelo na boca. Em seguida pedi mais uma dose. Quando o barman me serviu, olhou para o lado e depois para mim.

- Esse é por conta da moça ali – disse apontando para onde tinha olhado antes e virou de costas.

Olhei para a mulher sentada duas cadeiras depois da minha. Ela sorriu, sedutora, as mãos espalmadas no balcão. Levantou e pude admirar seu corpo em um minúsculo vestido preto. Tinha os cabelos loiros na altura do pescoço, seios fartos e um decote que deixava isso mais que explicito. Olhos escuros e pele clara. Sentou-se ao meu lado e se inclinou um pouco para me olhar melhor.

- Não tinha idéia de como chamar sua atenção... Então recorri ao velho truque da bebida – sem me pedir, pegou o meu copo e bebeu.

Eu apenas sorri, convidativo. Não precisava falar muita coisa, já sabia disso. E talvez aquela noite não fosse tão ruim assim.

Ela ainda falou algumas coisas para mim, enquanto eu continuava a beber e pagar as bebidas dela. Não tinha idéia do que ela dizia, nem lembrava mais seu nome. Sua mão passava pela minha coxa sem nenhum pudor e eu só fazia rir com o canto da boca. O perfume dela era extremamente enjoativo. Mas isso não importava.

Até que a música que começou a tocar chamou minha atenção. Olhei para o palco, onde uma outra dançarina acabava de aparecer. A cor dos seus cabelos prendendo minha atenção. Ruiva. Cabelos na cintura, graciosamente dispostos, as mechas que ondulavam nas pontas passeando pelo quadril enquanto ela dançava lentamente. Usava um corpete preto, short curto e sandália de salto com amarras nos tornozelos. A pela branca e com sardas distribuídas pelo colo indo de contraste com a luz vermelha. Fiquei atento aos seus movimentos. Em como seu corpo mexia ao som da música.

- Linda, não? – a mulher ao meu lado sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Talvez, você possa convencê-la a... quem sabe... junto comigo...

Queria ver o rosto dela. Apertei o copo de bebida com força, esperando a ruiva se virar mais para o meu lado. Quando ela remexeu o quadril de leve, a loira desceu com a mão até a minha virilha. Mas eu só tinha atenção para a dançarina que abaixava até o chão, os cabelos esvoaçando. Então ela se virou mais para o meu lado. A semelhança era assustadora.

Engasguei com a bebida e a loira riu, beijando meu pescoço. Meus olhos estavam me enganando, era mais uma ilusão. Era o álcool me afetando. Mas se era mesmo uma ilusão que durasse para sempre! Levantei-me bruscamente, ignorando os protestos da loira e me aproximei do palco. Precisava vê-la, tocá-la, mesmo que fosse uma miragem.

Ela continuava dançando graciosamente, os cabelos balançando e eu quase pude imaginar o aroma deles. Já fazia tanto tempo... Algumas mechas cobriam um pouco seu rosto e eu cheguei ao palco, meus olhos procurando os dela. Ela não olhava para aqueles que a viam dançar, como se apenas existisse ela ali. Mostrando que ela não pertencia a nenhum deles, os esnobando.

Chamei seu nome baixo, apenas um sussurro. Queria que ela olhasse para mim. Que a minha miragem me desse atenção. Até que ela olhou na minha direção. Nossos olhos se encontraram rapidamente. Eu tinha chegado ao meu fim. Estava louco. Completamente louco. Ela voltou a me olhar como que para ter certeza do que via. Eu reconheceria aqueles olhos castanhos em qualquer lugar.

Parou de dançar. Estacou no palco me encarando por alguns segundos, até que pareceu cair em si, virou-se de costas e recomeçou a dançar.

- Ginny! – chamei e por um segundo imaginei o corpo dela estremecendo. – Ginny! – chamei mais alto, mas a música estava absurdamente alta ali.

Eu precisava tocá-la. Apóie minhas mãos no palco e peguei impulso para subir, ela continuava a dançar. Não havia mais som, pelo menos não nos meus ouvidos. Dei dois passos me aproximando e estique meu braço, ela ainda estava de costas para mim. O perfume talvez fosse o mesmo! Consegui alcançar sua pele com a ponta dos dedos, apenas rocei levemente. Não tive tempo de mais nada, fui agarrado pelos seguranças da boate que me tiraram do palco.

Gritei para eles me soltarem. Ameacei matá-los e chamei por Ginny. Disse que ela era minha, que precisava tocá-la. Eles me largaram em um dos sofás confortáveis, mais afastado do palco e um outro homem apareceu no mesmo instante.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eu berrava ridiculamente por Ginny e quando me virei para o palco ela já não estava mais lá.

- Mais um desses bêbados tentando agarrar as dançarinas – um dos seguranças respondeu.

O homem que deveria ser o gerente olhou para mim com pouco caso e disse:

- É contra regras da casa o cliente tentar tocar nas dançarinas, Sr...

- Malfoy! E você não tem idéia no que está se metendo – esbravejei com toda a dignidade que me restava.

- Certo, Sr. Malfoy! Entendo que esteja alterado por conta da bebida, mas serei obrigado a expulsá-lo da casa se continuar com esse escândalo.

- Quero ver, Ginny! Onde ela está? – levantei e apontei um dedo para ele. – Se não me disser onde ela está...

- Não há nenhuma Ginny aqui, Sr. Malfoy – respondeu, enérgico.

- Como não? Ela estava dançando... – apontei em direção ao palco.

- Não fornecemos o nome das nossas dançarinas, mas posso garantir ao Sr. que a ruiva que estava dançando não se chama Ginny.

- Seu mentiroso! – perdi o controle e avancei até ele. Os seguranças me seguraram imediatamente.

- Tirem-no daqui! – o homem ordenou, enquanto eu continuava a berrar impropérios contra ele. Eu não podia perdê-la. Não novamente.

Fui tirado dali, sendo jogado no chão que ficava aos fundos da boate. E mais uma vez eu me vi perdido.

Bêbado, louco e agora sujo. Não era mais o mesmo. Eu sequer era alguém. Afundava cada vez mais na minha própria escuridão.

_"...não seria a pessoa certa para estar ao seu lado, já que seria tão ou mais sombria que você. E escuridão, Draco, é algo que você não precisa."_**(1)**

Se era essa a desculpa que ela dava por ter fugido, falhou com êxito.

Eu odiava Ginny por isso.

Levantei com dificuldade, mas não tinha a menor vontade de voltar para casa. Eu nem ao menos tinha uma casa de verdade. A mansão Malfoy havia sido confiscada, assim como todas as outras propriedades da minha família. A sede da ordem da Fênix não existia mais e o que sobrava era um reles quarto de hotel de quinta no Beco Diagonal. Draco Decadente Malfoy, meu mais novo e humilhante sobrenome.

Encostei-me ao poste e fechei os punhos. A brisa gelada da madrugada retalhava, assim como meus olhos frios. A sensação era boa e reconfortante. Então o tempo passou e eu continuei ali, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco preto, cabeça encostada no poste e olhos injetados na escuridão. Sem vida.

Era como se eu apenas esperasse. A porta dos fundos abriu mais uma vez e os inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos não se escondiam da noite. Era ela, com passo calmo, seu perfume adocicado, seus cabelos flamejantes e o inconfundível cigarro de canela sendo aceso.

Não contive o sorriso melancólico.

Ela continuou andando, sem notar meu vulto negro encostado ao poste, se aproximava sem cautela, como se fosse um hábito seu andar pelas ruas londrinas na madrugada.

Passou por mim e eu não hesitei em segurar seu braço com força, a assustando. Ela gritou e eu a encostei com força contra a parede, prendendo-a com o corpo, procurando seus olhos amendoados. O cigarro jogado no chão.

- Ginny?

- Me solta – ela tentou me empurrar, seus olhos sem me encararem diretamente.

- Olha pra mim! – pedi, quase uma súplica.

- Me solta! Eu vou gritar...

- Olha pra mim – pressionei com mais força meu corpo contra o dela. – OLHA PRA MIM!

E ela olhou.

Sufoquei um grito de frustração. Como se fosse melhor que eu estivesse enganada. Mas não estava. Era ela. E mais do que nunca eu senti raiva dela. Raiva por saber que ela estava viva, que desistiu de mim, que tinha uma outra vida, enquanto eu perdi a minha naquele maldito incêndio.

Afrouxei o aperto no corpo dela. Uma confusão de sentimentos se misturando e me deixando atordoado. Afundei meu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. Ginny tremeu e suas mãos tentaram me repelir.

Eu queria chorar, mas já tinha derramado lágrimas o suficiente por ela.

Afastei-me e ela pareceu respirar aliviada. Olhou-me, indiferente, e voltou a andar. Meu sangue congelou.

- Por que, Ginny?

Ela tentava fugir. Segurei seu braço com força mais uma vez e forcei para que ela se virasse para mim, assustada.

- O Sr. está bêbado e me confundido com alguém.

Comecei a rir.

- Agora você vai fingir que é outra pessoa? – apertei com mais força e ela não conteve a exclamação de dor. – Até o cigarro! Meu Deus! Até isso continua a mesma coisa em você... e você sempre foi uma péssima mentirosa, Ginny... Céus! Esses anos todos e você estava viva...

- Se você não me soltar eu vou gritar por socorro.

- E eu aparato direto com você na casa dos seus pais. Imagino a reação deles ao verem o fantasma da filha em casa.

Ela pareceu chocada.

- Eu nem ao menos conheço você.

- Pára com isso! Pára com isso agora! – berrei. – Pára de fingir que é outra pessoa. Você sabe o que eu passei esses anos? Sabe o quanto foi difícil? Tudo por quê? Por um mero capricho seu de se tornar uma dançarina de boate?

Os olhos dela nublaram ligeiramente e por um instante eu vi a minha Ginny ali, a que chorava se despendido de mim, a minha Ginny perdida. A abracei com força. Uma mistura de raiva e saudade. Ela permanecia como se não soubesse quem eu era. E aquilo machucava tanto.

E tudo começou a girar. Fechei meus olhos com força, com medo de que fosse um sonho. Estava enjoado, tonto e senti meu corpo vacilar como se quisesse ir ao chão. Talvez eu estivesse morrendo e indo encontrar minha Ginny ou então fosse apenas o efeito de tanto álcool. Minha cabeça pendeu e eu deslizei. Os braços dela tentando me segurar, mas eu caí, me afastando e a última coisa que vi foi os olhos amendoados de Ginny presos aos meus.

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1)** – Trecho da carta de Ginny no último capítulo de "Um Certo Alguém".

**N.A:** Nhá, depois de tanta demora finalmente essa continuação saiu... Eu só tenho que agradecer a todas que me incentivaram a escrever, que cobraram por essa continuação, por e-mail, por review ou por msn. E agradecer também a Li que aceitou me aturar mais uma vez e betar essa fic. Como eu já avisei nada de músicas, há não ser trecinhos. Espero que gostem dessa continuação e que eu não acabe decepcionando, até porque, pra falar a verdade eu nunca fui muito chegada em continuação de fics longas.

Bjus e deixo vocês com uma pequena previa do próximo capítulo.

_No Próximo capítulo:_

_" -Por quê?_

_Ia ser muito mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Não queria responder àquela pergunta e o que mais cortava ali era a expressão dele. Havia decepção, mágoa e amargura. Eu queria gritar, pedir para ele parar de me olhar assim. Ele se levantou e meu corpo tremeu ligeiramente com a sua aproximação._

_- Podemos esquecer isso por enquanto? – os olhos dele escureceram ao ouvir o que eu disse._

_- Não."_


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

_You in the dark (Você no escuro)  
You in the pain (Você na dor)  
You on the run (Você numa corrida)  
Living a hell (Vivendo um inferno)  
Living your ghost (Vivendo uma assombração)  
Living your end (Vivendo o seu final)  
_**Letting the Cables Sleep - Bush**

_-_

Eu sempre quis fazer a coisa certa.

Mas quando tudo ao seu redor parece confuso demais, você deixa de pensar no que realmente é certo. Eu deveria ter enfrentado, deveria ter lutado e nunca devia tê-lo abandonado. E a verdade é que eu não andava fazendo a coisa certa há muito tempo, então se fosse parar para pensar, mais uma coisa errada não seria nada.

Acho que esse foi meu maior erro.

Aprendi que se deve lutar pelos seus sonhos e que encarar seus medos de frente é a melhor solução. Não fiz nada disso. Mesmo rodeada de pessoas corajosas. Fugir era muito mais fácil. Fugir da minha vida era a coisa mais certa para mim naquele momento, ser covarde nunca me pareceu uma idéia boa até aquele momento. Eu só não sabia que iria arruinar outras pessoas com o meu ato egoísta de salvação.

Uma falsa salvação.

Apenas uma ilusão.

As vozes em minha cabeça me lembravam constantemente disso. Eu tinha uma vida e era a coisa mais importante que me pertencia, mesmo assim jogá-la fora foi extremamente fácil. Enganava-me dizendo a mim mesma que para mim tinha sido muito mais difícil do que para eles. Eu já me convencia disso. Com um tempo as feridas cicatrizam e eles tocam suas vidas com uma doce saudade, apenas isso. Percebi meu erro quando ele me achou.

_"Ele esta aqui! Ele está aqui!"_

Não reagi. Era como se fosse um desconhecido. Eu havia quebrado por dentro há muito tempo. Não existia mais, não tinha o que _sentir_. E mais uma vez eu escolhi o caminho mais fácil. Continuar, fingir estar morta. Era assim que eu era. Eu não existia e continuaria não existindo. Com um pouco de sorte ele se daria conta de que quem ele via não era a pessoa que ele conhecia.

As feridas de Draco não haviam cicatrizado. Eu as havia feito, deixando marcas profundas que insistiam em sangrar. Dilacerei. Essa nunca foi a minha intenção.

Sentir o abraço dele me fez perceber o quanto estive errada aquele tempo todo. E o pior de tudo era saber que eu não queria concertar isso, porque não seria fácil.

Então ele caiu e eu me vi obrigada a segurá-lo. Seus olhos sem vida presos aos meus. Indefeso. Eu tinha um Draco indefeso e arruinado. Voltar a ser Ginny e levá-lo para casa com o único pensamento de protegê-lo não iria concertar o que havia feito. Mesmo assim era a única coisa que eu podia fazer. E agora ele está deitado na minha cama, resmungando algo em seu sono perturbado, não resisto à vontade de suavemente encostar meus lábios em sua testa, e estranhamente Draco parece dormir com mais tranqüilidade.

Eu só queria ter feito a coisa certa.

* * *

O ar está pesado. Sempre detestei quando Draco me olha pedindo explicação. Sei que devo explicações, mas se ele continuar me olhando assim lanço um _obliviate_. Acho que ele não sabe que estou em posse da sua varinha. Não estou pronta para explicações, negar tudo talvez seja a melhor solução. 

- Por quê?

Ia ser muito mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Não queria responder àquela pergunta e o que mais cortava ali era expressão dele. Havia decepção, mágoa e amargura. Eu queria gritar, pedir para ele parar de me olhar assim. Ele se levantou e meu corpo tremeu ligeiramente com a sua aproximação.

- Podemos esquecer isso por enquanto? – os olhos dele escureceram ao ouvir o que eu disse.

- Não.

- Você precisa de um banho – murmuro numa tentativa de adiar aquilo. Ele aperta meu braço com força, o rosto próximo demais, a barba por fazer arranhando de leve meu rosto.

- Eu só precisei de uma coisa todos esses anos – eu não quero ouvir mais nada, suas palavras machucam. – Você acabou com a minha vida – ele dá um sorriso vazio para depois me soltar como se eu o tivesse queimado.

- Você nunca entenderia...

- Não tinha esse direito – o tom de voz muda, de gelado passa para alterado. – Você planejou tudo aquilo, não foi? Até a parte de me seduzir? Fazia parte do seu plano me responsabilizar por sua morte?

- Como pôde pensar nisso? – pergunto, sem conter a voz chorosa. Ele não sabia o quanto havia sido difícil, ainda mais depois de termos nos envolvidos.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. Você me conta o por que e depois eu caio fora, você continua se fingindo de morta e eu finjo que você nunca existiu.

Aquilo machucou. Então ele desistiria tão fácil assim de mim? Era só eu contar os meus motivos e ele me deixari?. Draco não podia fazer isso comigo, era o único pensamento que eu tinha naquele momento. Assim como ele, eu também só queria uma coisa, mas não tinha mais esse direito e ele estava certo no final das contas. De qualquer forma, eu não ia dar nenhuma justificativa.

- O que eu fiz não é da sua conta – frisei bem a frase para que não houvesse dúvida, só não medi as conseqüências.

Draco avançou, dessa vez com brutalidade, raiva estampada em seus olhos gelados, machucando minhas costas de encontro à pequena cômoda do meu quarto.

- Não é da minha conta? Eu vou te dizer o por que de ser da minha conta – aquele não era o Draco que eu havia deixado para trás. – Porque você me abandonou, me fez mudar de lado, ver o quanto o mundo ao meu redor não tinha o menor significado, porque você me fez te amar... – terminou com a voz tão baixa, quase um sussurro, a pele dele tocando a minha. – Por isso é da minha conta.

Então ele me beijou. A raiva estampada em seu ato, minhas costas sendo pressionadas com mais força. Minhas mãos em sua nuca, trazendo-o para mais perto, ansiando por ele. Era tão diferente. Nada de ternura, saudade ou amor. Apenas raiva misturada com desejo. Mordeu meu lábio com força, o gosto metálico se misturando ao beijo. Um amargo castigo.

Parou de me beijar sorrindo de encontro a minha bochecha, o som do seu riso fez com que eu gelasse. Draco parecia morto, muito mais do que eu. Suas mãos geladas apertavam minha cintura e sua respiração estava entrecortada. Sem pensar em mais nada toquei seu abdômen com as pontas dos dedos por debaixo da blusa preta cheirando a whisky. O mesmo gosto do beijo.

Draco pareceu acordar com o toque, assumindo todo o controle a partir dali. Não havia mais perguntas, nem justificativas. Não queríamos saber de mais nada.

As mãos deles soltaram minha cintura e foram para os botões da blusa, os dedos ávidos desabotoando um por um com pressa. Arrancou a blusa com uma mão, enquanto a outra alisava minha barriga, subindo em direção aos seios. Esperei tanto tempo para ter Draco assim e sempre achei que nunca mais o sentiria tão perto.

Levantou-me, fazendo com que ficasse sentada na cômoda, os pequenos objetos caídos no chão, estilhaçados. Seus olhos não encontravam os meus, ele fazia questão de escondê-lo com a franja do cabelo, mas eu não iria pensar no por que, não quando acomodava o corpo da melhor forma possível de encontro ao meu e seus dedos passavam por meus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã. Minhas mãos em volta da cintura dele, queria livrá-lo da roupa, as mordidas em meu pescoço me deixavam sem ação e ele sussurrava algo incompreensível quando parava.

Fechei os olhos, essa era a melhor maneira de aguçar os sentidos. Sem perceber, já estava gemendo baixo com os toques dele. Draco não parecia satisfeito com aquilo, parou o que fazia, se afastando um pouco e me olhando com o semblante sério. Tive a nítida impressão dele mencionar algo como _conforto_ e logo depois estava me segurando e me levando em direção a cama. Acho que a partir daí tomei consciência do que fazíamos, tentei me soltar, ir para longe, mas ele me apertou com força, caindo comigo na cama. Senti o quanto ele estava excitado, seus olhos em um cinza azulado começando esboçar alguma reação.

- Você quer tanto quanto eu – murmurou em meu ouvido, as mãos firmes na minha cintura. Perdi toda a minha razão com isso.

Deitado sobre mim, começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava desabotoar a blusa dele. O colar que eu havia dado a ele pendurado em seu pescoço. Ele mordia e sugava a minha pele, fazendo com que eu amolecesse o corpo sobre a cama. As mãos dele passavam pelos meus ombros abaixando a alça do sutiã, desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço, chegando ao ombro esquerdo e beijando ali, as mãos agora procurando o fecho do sutiã nas minhas costas.

- Draco – sussurrei e ele afastou o corpo do meu, ignorando meu chamado e terminando de tirar meu sutiã. As mãos deslizaram suavemente pelos meus seios, descendo em direção a minha calça. Olhando em meus olhos diretamente pela primeira vez, ele desceu o zíper e puxou a calça para baixo me livrando dela.

Sentei na cama e ele se aproximou tirando a blusa e me envolvendo em seus braços logo em seguida, a familiar sensação de borboletas no estômago me atingindo. Eu sentia os toques dele na minha pele, marcando cada pedaço. Tentei chamá-lo pela segunda vez, sendo impedida com os lábios dele passando pela minha bochecha, chegando ao canto da boca a beijando ali de leve. Sem me conter mais, segurei seu rosto e pressionei os lábios com força nos dele, querendo sentir seu gosto mais uma vez.

Draco voltou a me deitar, caindo por cima e parando o beijo. Algo estava errado ali, meu cérebro gritava para que eu parasse, mas não queria escutar e, mesmo com a sensação de erro, deixei-o continuar, a boca deslizando pelo meu colo enquanto os dedos brincavam com um dos meus mamilos eriçados. Afundei as mãos em seus cabelos, entregue a ele. Arfando baixo ao sentir os lábios quentes envolverem o outro mamilo, mordiscando com força e levantando os olhos para me encarar. Tinha me esquecido o quanto ele gostava de provocar.

Passou a sugar e lamber um dos meus mamilos, deixando o dolorido e repetindo o mesmo no outro. Sugava com mais intensidade de acordo com os meus gemidos e por fim passou a língua de leve, me arrepiando. As mãos dele apertavam minhas coxas, enquanto ele passava a ponta da língua pela minha barriga provocando arrepios. Com as pontas dos dedos ele puxou minha calcinha pra baixo, tirando-a e deixando-a de lado. Estremeci. Ele beijava a parte interna das minhas coxas, intercalando com mordidas, um dos dedos fazendo círculos em volta do meu umbigo, em uma brincadeira. Comprimi os lábios para não rir.

Até que ele parou e eu me controlei a tempo para não demonstrar minha frustração. Vi quando ele tirou o cinto da calça e me sentei para ajudá-lo, mas ele me empurrou de leve para que voltasse a me deitar. Quando já estava livre das suas roupas, voltou a se deitar sobre mim, o rosto próximo ao meu e seus olhos desviando para o lado. Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, ele escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e disse, me fazendo estremecer mais uma vez:

- Quero sentir você, Ginny... Ouvir você.

Beijei seu ombro e ele se posicionou melhor, fazendo com que minhas pernas ficassem uma de cada lado de seus quadris. Mordendo o meu pescoço, me penetrou devagar enquanto eu mordia os lábios com força, contendo um gemido. Nossas peles pressionadas uma contra a outra, e eu sentindo-o entrar mais em mim.

- Eu disse que queria ouvir você – sussurrou em meu ouvido e sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha, saindo de dentro de mim e entrando novamente. Não contive mais os gemidos, nossos corpos se tocando, as mãos dele firmes em minha cintura.

- Draco... – arfei de olhos fechados. Ele sorriu de encontro com o meu pescoço, como se aprovasse o som da palavra. – Mais...

E como se quisesse me contrariar, recomeçou a ir mais devagar, suas mãos ficando debaixo de mim.

- Mais? – perguntou baixo. Não iria pedir de novo se era isso que ele estava querendo, mas quando ele levantou minha cintura para ir de encontro com ele, não segurei um gemido um pouco alto de prazer e surpresa. Ele sorriu mais uma vez – Assim? – e soltou a minha cintura, voltando a investir intensamente.

Sussurrava algo que nem mesmo eu sabia o que era. Talvez estivesse implorando por mais ao ver que ele voltava a diminuir os movimentos, mandando todo o orgulho as favas por estar sendo subjugada a ele, deixei que me ouvisse como queria, gemendo e sussurrando palavras desconexas, pedidos soltos. Queria sentir Draco por completo e deixá-lo me sentir também. A saudade finalmente nos atingindo. Os movimentos se tornaram rápidos e eu já não conseguia abrir os olhos, a língua dele passeando pela minha orelha e minhas mãos espalmadas em suas costas com força, como se pedisse por mais contato. Até que meu corpo amoleceu e minhas pálpebras se fecharam com mais força.

Draco tremeu levemente ao perceber que eu tinha chegando no limite, mas continuou se movendo rápido, murmurando algo incompreensível, alguns segundos depois ele soltou um gemido rouco, largando o corpo por cima do meu com a respiração irregular.

- Senti sua falta – ele murmurou antes de adormecer com a cabeça entre meus seios. Não segurei a lágrima que teimava em cair e alisei seus cabelos.

Talvez eu conseguisse voltar a viver.

* * *

Quando acordei, Draco já não estava na cama. Olhei para o lado e o vi terminando de abotoar a camisa. Enrolei-me mais no lençol e olhei para ele interrogativa, sendo ignorada. 

- Draco?

- Quê? – sua voz saiu fria.

- Aonde você vai? – já havia amanhecido, mas ainda parecia ser muito cedo.

- Para casa – respondeu e tirou algo do bolso jogando em seguida na cama. Ouvi o barulho tilintante de varias moedas. – É o suficiente?

Vi os vários galeõs próximos ao meu pé e voltei a olhá-lo sem entender.

- É o suficiente pelos seus serviços? – esclareceu.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, não sei se de raiva ou de vergonha. E, com toda a dignidade que possuía, respondi:

- Sou apenas uma dançarina, Draco, não o que você está pensando.

Ele sorriu com deboche.

- Sério? Não sabia que dançarina era o novo nome para pu...

Mas não deixe que ele concluísse a frase, peguei as moedas e lancei contra ele.

- NÃO PRECISO DISSO! – berrei com toda força, não acreditando que ele pudesse dizer aquilo.

- Morando em lugar como esse – olhou em volta do quarto. – Acho que você precisa sim. Não faça cerimônia só porque somos velhos... amantes.

- Éramos muito mais do que isso, Draco – tentei falar firme, mas o que saiu foi uma voz chorosa. – Nós nos...

Ele avançou contra mim, segurando meu braço com força.

- Não conclua essa frase – disse em um tom cortante. – Ou não sei o que seria capaz de fazer com você.

- Você mesmo disse ontem que...

- Achei que fosse outra pessoa – me interrompeu e eu encolhi, temendo o que ele iria dizer. – Mas ela está morta, você não passa de uma mera cópia – e me soltou com se tivesse nojo.

Saiu da cama e andou até a porta sem olhar para trás. Deixando-me ali em pedaços. Mas ele estava certo. Eu estava morta. Quem estava ali não era quem ele amava.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N.A:** Eu sei que eu mereço todas as pedradas e xingamentos possíveis por não atualizar nada a séculos, mas os dois últimos meses que antecederam o final do ano foram bastante tumultuados por conta do vestibular. E quando eu finalmente tenho todo tempo do mundo minha inspiração tava um zero total. Mas eu acho que agora as coisas comecem a andar, ok? Esperam que tenham gostado do capítulo que eu demorei horrores pra escrever por conta da NC. O próximo não deve demorar tanto assim, acho que daqui as uns quinze dias eu devo tá atualizando essa fic de novo.

Comentem, please. Reviews são o que sustentam nós, ficwriters.

Bjus!!!

_No próximo capítulo:_

_- Eu_ _faço meu trabalho muito bem, Potter! – respondi entre dentes. _

_- Você fazia o seu trabalho muito bem. Mas parece que se cansou de brincar de querer se vingar da morte da Ginny. _

_Soltei a porta pronto pra partir pra cima dele, mas Granger se colocou no meio tentanto me empurrar inutilmente para dentro do meu apartamento. _

_- Será que podemos entrar? – ela pediu. – E Harry você me prometeu que não viria aqui pra isso. _


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

_You were my sun (Você era o meu sol)  
You were my earth (Você era a minha terra)  
But you didn't k__now all the ways I loved you (Mas você não sabia como eu te amava)  
So you took a chance (Então você aproveitou a chance)  
And made other plans (E fez outros planos)_  
**Cry me a River – Justin Timberlake**

**-**

Encostei na porta de madeira esperando a irritante tontura passar.

Minhas mãos tremiam pateticamente. Era ridículo concluir o quanto ela ainda me afetava após tantos anos. E pior ainda admitir o quanto doeu dizer aquelas palavras. Que porcaria era aquela que eu estava fazendo?

A única coisa que eu pensei nesses últimos anos foi o quanto queria Ginny, que a morte dela não passasse de uma mentira. E quando a tinha para mim novamente, eu a tratava como uma qualquer. Talvez porque quisesse que não fosse ela. Estava acostumado a lidar com aquela dor. Tinha sido difícil, mas eu tinha sadicamente me habituado. Chegava a ser cruel ter que deixar essa dor de lado e voltar a sentir o que eu sentia por ela. Não que esses sentimentos tivessem partido junto com ela anos atrás, só que eles haviam se modificado e o que me restava eram apenas lembranças.

Minha mente está um caos. Eu devia entrar naquele apartamento e pedir desculpas pelo que tinha dito. Sei que é isso que tenho que fazer, então por que não consigo? Por que a idéia de fingir que ela está morta me parece bem melhor? A resposta está ali, guardada em um canto escuro da minha mente, mesmo assim ela resolve sussurrar: _porque você é um covarde, sempre foi_. E eu me vejo concordando e aparatando de volta para casa. Eu só preciso dormir um pouco e quem sabe quando acordar tudo não tenha passado de um sonho?

* * *

Mesmo estando ainda com os olhos fechados sei que não foi um sonho, as sensações ainda são fortes e é como se o cheiro dela ainda estivesse em mim. 

Só quero voltar a dormir e apagar o encontro da noite passada da minha mente, mas o barulho da porta sendo esmurrada não me dá outra alternativa se não levantar e acabar com a vida do desgraçado que resolveu me acordar.

Abrir os olhos se torna uma tarefa mais difícil a cada dia, sinto eles tão pesados e uma pontada na cabeça só de tentar mexer um pouco as pálpebras. E quando finalmente consigo abri-los e mantê-los abertos por mais de um segundo, levanto da cama devagar, sentindo cada músculo do corpo reclamar.

Visto a calça largada ao pé da cama já sabendo quem seria a única pessoa a vir bater na minha porta daquele jeito. Foi com um careta desagradável que abri a porta e meu desagrado aumentou ainda mais ao ver que se já não bastava ter que agüentar o falatório de Potter, teria que agüentar o da sangue ruim também.

- Onde você se meteu esses dias, Malfoy? – Potter tem o tom de voz baixo e firme, mas posso perceber o quanto ele está se controlando para não me esmurrar.

- Meu Deus, você tá com uma cara péssima – contraio os lábios com o comentário de Granger. Não que esteja ligando para o comentário em si, o que me incomoda é o tom preocupado que ela usa. Detesto esse jeito da Granger. E detesto mais ainda esse olhar de pena.

- Nós tínhamos uma missão importante, você se esqueceu? – Potter continua se controlando. É claro que eu tinha me esquecido da missão, mas não iria admitir isso para ele.

- Não era tão importante assim – me limitei a responder, dando de ombros.

- Não era importante? – agora sim a voz dele estava alterada. – Capturar comensais fugitivos não é importante? Esse é o seu trabalho, Malfoy. Essa é única porcaria que você tem que fazer e ainda assim você não consegue!

- Eu faço meu trabalho muito bem, Potter! – respondi entre dentes.

- Você fazia o seu trabalho muito bem. Mas parece que se cansou de brincar de querer se vingar da morte da Ginny.

Soltei a porta pronto pra partir pra cima dele, mas Granger se colocou no meio, tentando me empurrar para dentro do meu apartamento.

- Será que podemos entrar? – ela pediu. – E, Harry, você me prometeu que não viria aqui pra isso.

Arquei uma das sobrancelhas. Se eles não tinham vindo aqui por conta do trabalho, só poderiam ter vindo pra dar um dos inúmeros sermões e checar como eu estava.

- Pode esquecer. Vocês não vão entrar. Já disse pra me deixarem em paz.

Potter soltou um suspiro cansado, me empurrado de lado e entrando sem minha permissão.

Eu realmente tinha me tornado uma pessoa patética.

Entrei com Granger ao meu lado e me olhando atentamente.

Potter e Granger não eram meus amigos, nunca foram, mas talvez fossem os que chegassem mais perto disso desde que eu decidi ficar contra Voldemort e meus pais. Era estranho o tipo de relação que tínhamos, eu os detestava e o sentimento era recíproco, mas trabalhamos juntos na guerra e agora trabalhávamos para o ministério.

Potter realmente era um auror, Granger era uma inominável que trabalhava com os aurores e eu era uma espécie de auror não-oficial. Não era algo muito bem visto e eu sabia que só estava ali porque Potter mexeu alguns pauzinhos. Não que eu não tivesse competência, mas o fato de não ter se formado na Academia de Aurores contava muito. Resumo de tudo: meu emprego não-oficial estava na corda bamba há muito tempo.

- Malfoy... – Granger começou, meio hesitante. – ...você não pode continuar assim. Harry não vai poder segurar o seu emprego por muito tempo se você continuar não comparecendo.

- Não pedi pra ele fazer isso – respondi, cruzando os braços.

- E como você vai se manter sem esse emprego? – ela lançou o olhar por todo o meu apartamento. É, isso era algo que eu deveria começar a me preocupar.

Eu havia sido deserdado quando meu pai descobriu que eu era um espião e, mesmo depois da morte dele, não consegui reaver meus bens quando tentei. Ainda assim não abandonei totalmente o meu padrão de vida e quando a guerra acabou e consegui emprego com os aurores dei um jeito de alugar um loft razoavelmente confortável, mas não tão bem localizado, o que não o tornava muito caro.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, afastando a franja da minha testa sem realmente me importar com tudo isso.

- Olha, Malfoy, sei que você não superou o que aconteceu, mas você não pode fazer nada a não ser nos ajudar a capturar os comensais que estão escondidos por aí – Potter soou falsamente compreensivo.

- São tão poucos que eles nem oferecem mais perigos, Potter.

- Mas eles têm que pagar pelos crimes que cometeram.

Eu estava preste a dizer que aquilo não era do meu interesse, que só estava trabalhando para os aurores porque ficava mais fácil de conseguir informações sobre Ginny e os motivos da sua suposta morte. Agora eu não precisava mais daquilo.

Sentei-me na minha poltrona enquanto Potter e Granger continuaram de pé, me encarando como se esperassem que eu dissesse algo.

- E se ela estivesse viva? – perguntei, baixo.

Os olhos de Potter se desviaram para o outro lado da sala enquanto Granger cravou os olhos piedosos em mim, falando suavemente:

- Malfoy, ela não está viva – disse, dolorosamente. – Você sabe disso... Ginny não vai voltar.

Eu ia dizer que sim, que ela estava viva, que eu a havia visto e tocado, que todo aquele tempo eu estava certo em achar que Ginny não morrera, mas não conseguia dizer isso, me perguntando se realmente era ela quem eu vira, se aquilo não passava de um truque da minha mente. E a verdade também estava lá cravada bem fundo, dizendo que sim, que era ela e não era ao mesmo tempo. Por que Ginny fez questão de 'morrer' e eu já tinha certeza disso.

- Também fiquei assim quando Sirius morreu. Achei que não passava de um truque, uma brincadeira sem graça dele, que ele voltaria a qualquer momento. E isso não aconteceu - Potter não me olhava, parecia imerso nas próprias palavras e extremamente cansado. – Pare de pensar assim, Malfoy, e toque sua vida pra frente, é a única coisa que você pode fazer.

- Poupe-me dos seus sábios ensinamentos de vida – resmunguei. Tinha escutado aquilo milhares de vezes durantes aqueles anos. – Afinal de contas, pra que mesmo que vocês vieram aqui?

Granger e Potter trocaram olhares constrangidos e ela se aproximou sentando no sofá de frente para minha poltrona.

- Acho melhor eu ser direta com você, Malfoy, sei o quanto você detesta rodeios...

- Então vá logo falando – interrompi e ela não pôde deixar de soltar um muxoxo, irritada.

- Achamos que você precisa de ajuda – a encarei, sem entender. – Você vem faltando o trabalho, não tem se cuidado muito bem e vem ultrapassando alguns limites – ainda não entendia onde ela queria chegar. – Você pode não acreditar nisso, mas estamos preocupados com você – meus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e logo depois eu soltei um breve riso de escárnio.

- Você sabe o quanto isso soa absurdo?

- Não, não soa absurdo! – Granger disse com firmeza. – Você foi uma das pessoas mais insuportáveis durante o nosso período em Hogwarts, acho que você só perdia para Snape, mas depois que... depois do que aconteceu com Ginny as coisas mudaram um pouco. Se... se ela se envolveu com você de alguma forma é porque ela sabia que você não era uma má pessoa – Potter bufou irritado com a última frase. – Ela não ia gostar de saber que você está assim.

- Acredite, ela não liga – murmurei e Granger fingiu não ouvir. – Vamos parando com isso. Eu apareço na próxima missão, ok? Agora será que vocês poderiam dar o fora? Eu não dormi nada essa noite – levantei e andei em direção a porta e eles me seguiram

- Não esqueça que amanhã você precisa ir ao ministério. Chegaram alguns relatórios sobre o paradeiro de alguns comensais. – Granger disse quando já estava do lado de fora.

- Não vou encobrir mais uma falta sua, Malfoy – foi a última coisa que ouvi Potter falar antes de bater com a porta na cara dele.

Voltei para o quarto, os pensamentos voltados para Ginny. Não sei por que não falei para aqueles dois que ela estava viva e que eu sabia onde encontrá-la. Ela queria que todos pensassem que estava morta e isso não era muito justo. Não que me importasse com os outros, mas todos ali ainda sentiam a perda dela e eu sabia bem o que era isso.

Sabendo que não ia mais conseguir voltar a dormir, fui até o banheiro. Um banho morno era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento.

* * *

Já passavam das duas da manhã. 

Depois de ficar dentro do meu apartamento sem conseguir pensar em nada a não ser no reencontro com Ginny, resolvi que o melhor era voltar à boate e encontrá-la.

Quando cheguei em frente a Babylon, os seguranças me reconheceram e não permitiram minha entrada. Passei bem uns quinze minutos tentando convencê-los de que não iria arranjar confusão, que só tinha agido daquela maneira porque tinha bebido demais e achado que uma das dançarinas era uma conhecida minha. E claro que só depois de ter dado uma boa grana a eles, finalmente me deixaram entrar, dizendo que ficariam de olho em mim.

Agora, parando para pensar, vi o quanto tinha sido idiota: Ginny não apareceria ali àquela noite, não depois de tê-la encontrado. Provavelmente ela fugiria.

Eu deveria ter ido para o apartamento dela e com um pouco de sorte a encontraria lá se tivesse pensado nisso mais cedo. Há essa hora eu não duvidava nada que ela já tivesse desaparecido mais uma vez. Tinha certeza de que não veria Ginny de novo e isso de certa forma me trouxe uma sensação de alívio. Ainda era mais fácil lidar com ela morta do que saber que ela tinha mentido e jogado fora o pouco que tivemos juntos.

E foi pensando nisso que a vi na outra ponta do bar, olhando na minha direção. Era olhar pra ela e tudo se misturava: saudade, dor, raiva e uma sensação pouco familiar que eu só experimentara quando estava com ela em Hogwarts. Era como se eu estivesse em casa, verdadeiramente em casa. Não sabia explicar, mas a raiva sobrepujava esse sentimento quando eu me lembrava de todo dor que passei quando perdi aquela sensação ao achar que ela estava morta.

Foi Ginny quem tomou iniciativa e andou na minha direção. Usava uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa preta com um discreto decote, os cabelos caiam soltos. Não estava ali para dançar, deduzi, e não parecia nem um pouco assustada em me ver como parecia na noite passada.

- Achei mesmo que você fosse aparecer – disse assim que chegou ao meu lado, sua voz saiu firme e segura, como se soubesse bem onde estava pisando, mas os olhos denunciam insegurança.

- E eu achei que você já tivesse fugido.

Ela desviou os olhos rapidamente e pareceu pensar em algo para dizer.

- Eu imagino como seus pais e seus irmãos ficarão felizes em saber que você está viva e tem um ótimo emprego.

Vi com prazer ela arregalar os olhos e se mostrar chocada.

- Você contou pra eles?

- Ainda não.

- Você não pode contar pra eles, por favor, Draco – me pediu, com os olhos bem abertos e presos aos meus.

- Você tem idéia do que fez? Tem idéia do que todos nós passamos achando que você estava morta? – não me contive e meu tom se alterou um pouco, ela abaixou a cabeça. – Você foi tão egoísta, mas sabe que eu até concordo com você? – ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou sem entender. – Porque só vai causar mais dor a eles se descobrirem que você armou tudo.

- E você se importa com eles? – perguntou, incrédula.

- Não – respondi com convicção.

Ela pareceu confusa.

- Você não vai contar, vai?

- Isso não é problema meu - menti. De certo modo, eu sabia que era. – E também acho que eles não iam se orgulhar muito em ver no que você se tornou.

- Eu já disse que sou apenas uma dançarina – me olhou com raiva.

- Uma dançarina e uma prostituta – ela levantou a mão em direção ao meu rosto, mas eu segurei a tempo.

- Já disse que sou apenas uma dançarina – disse, tentando se soltar.

- Então por que eu tive que pagar uma noite com você? – vi a mágoa em seus olhos, mas era isso que eu queria. Fazer ela sentir a dor que eu sentia.

Soltei-a e, antes que se afastasse, envolvi meus braços ao redor da sua cintura. Ginny se debateu um pouco, mas eu sussurrei para ela ficar quieta:

- Sem escândalos, Ginny, ou eu posso me irritar e seus pais vão acabar descobrindo que você está viva.

Ela me olhou chocada mais uma vez e espalmou as mãos em meu peito, ainda tentando se soltar.

- Draco, o que você vai fazer?

- Nada que você não queira – beijei a bochecha dela suavemente. – É só que eu perco completamente o controle quando você está por perto, Ginny – a apertei mais entre meus braços.

- Draco...

- Vamos embora daqui.

Segurei em seu pulso com força, a arrastando para fora dali.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A:** Adianta pedir desculpa pela demora? Não, né. Sei que eu falei que iria tentar publicar esse capítulo quinze dias depois de ter publicado o segundo, mas realmente não deu. Eu só tenho parado em casa pra tomar banho e dormir, então não tenho tido muito tempo pra atualizar minhas fics. Mas eu não vou desistir delas, podem ficar tranqüilas, eu posso sumir, mas uma hora apareço pra atualizar. 

O nome da boate eu escolhi quando estava ouvindo uma música do Placebo, mas depois percebi que coincidiu também com o nome da boate de Queers as Folk... talvez não tenha sido tanta coincidência assim, uma escolha do meu inconsciente. Outra coisa é que o Draco sabe usar dinheiro trouxa. Bem, digamos que ele precisou aprender a lidar com dinheiro trouxa pra facilitar suas investigações como auror.

E eu não tenho respondido as reviews pelo mesmo motivo em demorar a atualizar, mas tenho lido todas com muito carinho e é isso que me ajuda a escrever, então obrigada pelas reviews.

Bjus.

_No próximo capítulo:_

_- Você dança divinamente bem – não consegui conter o suspiro irritado. Mais um idiota que provavelmente tinha deixado mulher e filhos em casa enquanto pagava por sexo._

_- É, já me disseram isso... – nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar pra ele quando respondi e parecendo não muito satisfeito ele mudou de lado, ficando com o rosto de frente pro meu._

_- Imaginei que isso não fosse novidade pra você, mas eu não podia deixar de vir aqui e ser mais um a te dizer isso – dessa vez eu o encarei, me deparando com olhos azuis e um rosto bastante jovem. Ele devia ter a minha idade ou ser mais novo do que eu, tinha os cabelos pretos e despenteados propositalmente e um sorriso que eu não pude deixar de achar bonito._


	4. Parte IV

**Parte IV**

_Here I am looking for signs to lead me (Aqui estou eu, procurando por sinais de partida)  
You hold my hand, but do you really need me (Você segura minha mão, mas você realmente precisa de mim?) _

_I guess it's time for me to let you go (Acho que está na hora de eu deixar você ir)  
But I'll be thinking about you (Mas eu estive pensando em você)_

**Thinking About You – Norah Jones**

-

Estava começando a ficar apavorada com o modo como ele estava agindo. Draco sempre fora impaciente e um pouco imprevisível quando se tratava de ataques de fúria, mas eu não esperava que ele fosse agir assim. A sua mão estava fechada firmemente ao redor do meu pulso e ele praticamente me arrastava para fora da Babylon. Naquele momento, não o reconheci. Na verdade eu mal reconhecia o Draco que me vira dançando na noite passada. O mais estranho, porém, era tentar entender o que se passava pela minha cabeça.

A sensação que aquilo tudo me transmitia não era agradável, mas tampouco desagradável. É como se eu estivesse em conflito, tentando decidir se gostava ou não do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Talvez eu seja doente por pensar dessa forma, mas ter Draco agindo daquele modo, com todo o seu jeito amargo de falar e gestos nem um pouco delicados de certa forma me excitava.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o trajeto e quando chegamos em frente ao prédio em que eu morava, me soltou e deu um toque em meu ombro para que eu fosse adiante.

Não pude deixar de me sentir apreensiva, mas realmente queria aquilo. Queria estar com Draco, mesmo que fosse para vê-lo partir na manhã seguinte com palavras frias. Acho que ele sabia que é era isso que se passava pela minha mente.

Quando entramos no meu apartamento, me virei para ele que olhava ao redor sem muito entusiasmo.

- Você não deve ganhar muito bem – comentou casualmente.

Senti uma pontada no peito em antecipação às palavras desagradáveis que viriam logo em seguida, mas ele não disse mais nada. Simplesmente me deu as costas, voltando a olhar para tudo ao seu redor.

Podia sentir toda a mágoa e apreensão que transbordavam dele e percebi que as palavras ditas na boate não eram tão reais assim. Draco não iria tomar iniciativa, não iria me tocar e nem exigir nada de mim. Ele ficou totalmente perdido e sem saber como agir assim que pôs os pés ali. Então me aproximei devagar, sem pensar no que estava fazendo.

Realmente o queria. Ainda posso sentir os seus toques em minha pele, queimando e marcando. Era como um vício.

Abracei-o por trás, sentindo o cheiro forte do seu perfume. Draco pousou as mãos em meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, o que me deixou um pouco confusa.

Virei de frente para ele, colocando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, encarando as orbes acinzentadas.

Aproximei meu rosto até encostar-se aos seus lábios. Beijei-o suavemente, esperando uma resposta, ainda confusa e incerta do que fazia, mas Draco parecia tão ou mais confuso do que eu.

Querendo apagar todas as nossas duvidas, voltei a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais intensidade, finalmente recebendo alguma resposta física dele. Draco enlaçou os braços ao redor da minha cintura e me trouxe para mais perto, aprofundando mais ainda o beijo. Então ele se afastou bruscamente, me olhando de maneira interrogativa.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou-me novamente. Olhei sem entender e ele sorriu, sem humor. – Dessa vez eu não quero.

- Mas você disse que...

- Te tirei de lá para podermos conversar melhor – ele sentou na beirada da minha cama. – E você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu no dia em que morreu e o porquê de todo aquele teatro.

Desviei os olhos. Ainda não estava pronta para contar tudo, mas sabia que ele não sairia dali até ouvir toda a verdade. Pensei que pudesse adiar por mais tempo. Na verdade, achei que nunca precisaria enfrentar aquilo até Draco me encontrar.

- Se você me contar, não me meto mais – ele disse um pouco baixo. – Só preciso saber o porquê para poder esquecê-la e te enterrar de uma vez – voltei a fitá-lo, ele que agora mantinha a cabeça baixa, olhando fixo para algum ponto qualquer no chão. – Preciso esquecê-la, Ginny. Preciso continuar vivendo.

Meus olhos embaçaram com as lágrimas que cairiam a qualquer momento. Draco parecia tão... indefeso, diferente do Draco que tinha me abordado há alguns minutos e me levado até ali a força. Não sabia lidar com aquilo, não sabia lidar com um Draco que me pedia algo como se a sua liberdade dependesse disso, como se quisesse se libertar de mim.

- Você não passa de um fantasma, Ginny. Um fantasma que voltou para me perturbar, mas eu não vou deixar que faça isso.

Aproximei-me da cama, hesitante. As lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto. A ferida que eu havia feito em Draco ia muito além do que eu imaginava. Ficando de frente para ele, me ajoelhei para poder ficar da altura do seu rosto e coloquei cada mão ao lado da sua face, fazendo com que ele me olhasse.

- Não sou um fantasma, Draco. Eu estou viva – disse, chorando. Ele sorriu levemente, mas negou com a cabeça. – Para com isso, Draco! Pare de fingir que não acredita em mim, pare de agir como se tivesse enlouquecido! – ordenei em desespero.

- Você só precisa me contar o que houve e vai ficar tudo bem – seus dedos tocaram o meu rosto, limpando-me as lágrimas.

Sorri, vendo esperança naquelas palavras. Ainda tínhamos uma chance e dessa vez eu não fugiria. Iria lutar pelo que sentíamos e consertar as mágoas que lhe tinha causado.

Sentei ao seu lado e segurei a mão que está apoiada no colchão.

- Certo... – murmurei incerta, ainda insegura sobre em como deveria contar-lhe os fatos. – Mas é tudo um pouco confuso... – ele dá de ombros e isso me desencoraja.

- Apenas conte o motivo – Draco ainda mantinha os olhos fixos no chão e talvez fosse melhor daquele modo.

- Você lembra da carta que eu te mandei? – ele fez que sim. – E ainda tem o colar que te dei, não é? – perguntei, já sabendo a resposta. Draco tirou o colar de dentro da camisa. – Já vinha planejando aquilo há algum tempo... antes da gente começar a... sair. Na verdade, você acabou entrando no plano e depois eu percebi que tinha sido um erro.

Ele me olha, esboçando reação.

- Você não vinha sendo muito discreto com os seus olhares, Draco – disse em um tom casual. – E eu me perguntava por que você estaria interessando em uma Weasley, e achava mesmo é que não teria nada de bom nesse porquê. Então decidi me aproveitar disso. Tinha de arranjar alguém em quem pôr a culpa e você era... - as palavras ficaram pressas como se só agora eu me desse conta o que estava falando.

- Hm. Então você ia me culpar da sua morte por que eu era a pessoa perfeita? – seu olhar estava frio e ele fez com que eu soltasse a sua mão.

- Não culpar exatamente... é que eu achei que... achei que assim ficaria um pouco mais fácil, sei lá, Draco. Não pensei muito quando o envolvi e assim que me dei conta disso, desisti da idéia. Acabei me apaixonando por você e cheguei a pensar em desistir do que iria fazer, só que eu estava tão confusa com tudo. Sentia-me bem quando estava ao seu lado, mas os pesadelos não passavam e...

- Que pesadelos? Com o tal do Tom? Com Voldmort? – o olhei, surpresa.

- Você sabe?

- Você citou Tom na carta e eu fui procurar saber de quem se tratava. Os pesadelos tinham a ver com ele e com o diário que meu pai te deu?

- É, tinham... Depois do meu primeiro ano, achei que tudo tinha acabado, mas no quinto ano eles voltaram. No começo tentei não ligar, dizer para mim mesma que eram apenas pesadelos e que Tom jamais voltaria, mas eles não pararam e ia ficando cada vez mais reais. Eu não agüentava mais – meus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas e eu sinceramente não entendi o porquê. Já tinha superado aquilo, tinha certeza disso, mas ainda era difícil lidar com as lembranças. – Não contei para ninguém. Guardei aquilo só para mim até que acabei falando para Luna. Acho que ela sempre teve uma espécie de sexto sentido muito apurado, porque foi a única que reparou o quanto eu estava esgotada emocionalmente. Foi Luna quem me fez ter a idéia de simular minha morte.

- Luna Lovegood? – Draco sorriu, sarcástico. – Então ela sabia que você estava viva esse tempo todo? Ela esteve presente esse tempo todo, vendo como sua família ficou e não contou nada? E ainda por cima foi quem deu a idéia? – seu tom era amargo.

- Não foi ela quem deu a idéia. Luna me induziu a ter esse idéia sem querer. Ela disse que uma pessoa morta não tinha esse tipo de problema, disse que pessoas assim não eram atormentadas dessa maneira. Foi aí que achei que se Tom pensasse que eu havia morrido, iria me deixar em paz. Depois vi que aquilo era loucura, mas com um tempo voltei a pensar na idéia. Nesse meio tempo eu já estava com você... os pesadelos continuavam, iam ficando mais vivos. Às vezes achava que estava enlouquecendo. Havia horas em que eu realmente pensava em cometer uma loucura para que eles parassem. Você não tem noção do quanto era difícil lidar com aquilo e fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

- Por que você não me contou? – eu quase ri ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Sejamos realistas, Draco. Nós nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo. Como você reagiria se eu chegasse e lhe contasse o que estava passando?

- Eu iria te ajudar – ele respondeu com convicção, brincando distraidamente com um fiapo que soltava da colcha da cama.

- Ia mesmo? Nós nunca contamos o que se passava realmente na mente do outro, nunca atravessamos essa linha. Você iria dizer que eram só pesadelos, que iriam passar. Era isso que eu dizia para mim mesma no começo.

- Ainda sim eu não entendo porque você fez isso. Ele saberia que você não tinha morrido.

- É, mas Luna me lembrou de que havia feitiços de desligamento de mente e corpo. Eu podia ter usado um feitiço desse, mas só adiantaria durante um tempo, certo? Tom daria um jeito de penetrar na minha mente de novo. Mas e se ele achasse que eu havia morrido e simultaneamente eu fizesse o feitiço? Ele não teria porque tentar invadir a minha mente de novo. E acabou dando certo. Os pesadelos pararam na mesma noite, Draco. A sensação de estar livre foi tão reconfortante, não ser mais atormentada por ele... Então eu pensei que poderia voltar com o fim da guerra, contar a todos o que tinha acontecido, era isso o que eu queria, mas quando Tom já não existia eu não consegui _voltar_. Como eu ia explicar o que tinha acontecido? Como ia contar que havia feito todos acharem que eu tinha morrido por conta de pesadelos? Não consegui...

As lágrimas tinham voltado a cair e eu sufoquei um soluço que queria escapar da garganta. Draco se levantou e eu levantei os olhos para ele. Queria que ele me abraçasse, me consolasse e dissesse que entendia. Mas eu sabia que nada disso iria acontecer.

- Você armou tudo só com Lovegood?

Acenei com a cabeça, confirmando. Ele ainda não podia saber de tudo. Na verdade, nem penso em contar tudo. Draco suspirou um pouco, inconformado, e desviou o olhar.

Já não conseguia mais conter os soluços e espasmos.

- Sabe que nada disso justifica, não é? Por isso que você não voltou. Não foram os pesadelos, foi a sua vida. Você queria fugir da sua vida, sem se importar com quem fazia parte dela – ele se afastou, indo em direção à porta. – Bom, você conseguiu.

Nem vi quando ele abriu a porta e se foi. Eu chorava, apertando a colcha com força entre a mão.

* * *

- Elanor? Você está bem?

- Estou ótima, já disse – respondi, impaciente. Já era a quarta vez que Milena me perguntava aquilo.

- Melhor passar bastante pó e corretivo no rosto, querida. Está com uma cara péssima!

Mirei o espelho à minha frente, constatando que ela estava certa. Meu rosto estava um pouco pálido, o que acentuava mais ainda as olheiras.

- Se continuar assim, vai deixar de ser a preferida – ela fez questão de alfinetar e eu me vi respondendo automaticamente.

- O que você iria adorar...

- Ah, que isso, querida, só estou te dando um toque. Você ficou sabendo do novo gerente?

Comecei a me maquiar, fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta. Não que isso fosse impedir Milena de dizer o que queria.

- Deu a maior confusão. Set era quem queria assumir o lugar do antigo gerente, mas acabou vindo um outro cara, um tal de Josh ou sei lá o que. Nunca ouvi falar desse sujeito. Set disse que ele é novo e que com certeza não tem peito pra comandar isso aqui...

- O que houve com o Jeremy?

- Set me contou que ele sumiu. Passou esses dois dias sem aparecer. Ele acha que o Jeremy se meteu em encrenca e deram cabo dele, talvez estivesse envolvido com tráfico ou algo do tipo.

Virei-me para Milena sem acreditar que ela falava aquilo com tanta frieza. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, ela sorriu e piscou.

- O show continua, não é mesmo? – largou o lápis de olho na penteadeira e se levantou, dando uma última olhada no espelho e sorrindo mais ainda. – Perfeita! – e saiu do pequeno camarim, me deixando sozinha.

Voltei a me olhar no espelho e meus olhos ameaçaram marejar. Havia momentos como aquele em que eu me dava conta do peso das minhas escolhas, que só tinham servido para me deixarem sozinha, esse tinha sido o preço de abandonar tudo.

Milena era amante de Jeremy, mas não parecia se importar com o que havia acontecido com ele. Ela não tinha ninguém, assim como Jeremy, e talvez aquilo se aplicasse a mim também.

- Elanor, já está quase na hora de você subir no palco – alguém me avisou e eu terminei de me maquiar rapidamente, quando na verdade o que mais queria era fugir dali.

Subir no palco era sempre difícil, mesmo que eu já fizesse aquilo há bastante tempo, mas era só subir ali que de certo modo a minha mente apagava. Não me importava com os olhares e nem com os que ficavam visivelmente excitados, pois fazia parte do meu trabalho e aquilo era o sinal de que eu o estava fazendo bem. No começo era difícil. Sempre antes ou depois de subir no palco me dava uma sensação de que estava fazendo algo errado, mas depois de um tempo essa sensação deixou de existir.

A parte mais chata era quando eu descia do palco e circulava pela boate. Evitava fazer aquilo. Preferia voltar para o camarim, mas não teria que dançar mais naquela noite e não estava com vontade de voltar para casa. A verdade é que eu tinha esperanças de que Draco aparecesse ali, como tinha feito na noite passada. Fui em direção ao bar, torcendo para que não fosse incomodada.

Os caras ali confundiam um pouco as coisas. Eu era uma dançarina e nada mais, mas eles sempre achavam que podiam me levar para a cama, oferecendo um bom pagamento. Garotas que aceitavam eram o que não faltava ali, mas havia algumas – e eu estava incluída nesse grupo – que recusavam sem cerimônias.

- Você dança divinamente bem – não consegui conter o suspiro irritado. Mais um idiota que provavelmente tinha deixado mulher e filhos em casa enquanto pagava por sexo.

- É, já me disseram isso... – nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para ele quando respondi e, parecendo não muito satisfeito, ele mudou de lado, ficando com o rosto de frente para o meu.

- Imaginei que isso não fosse novidade para você, mas eu não podia deixar de vir aqui e ser mais um a te dizer isso – dessa vez eu o encarei, me deparando com olhos azuis e um rosto bastante jovem. Ele devia ter a minha idade ou ser mais novo do que eu. Tinha os cabelos pretos e despenteados propositalmente e um sorriso que eu não pude deixar de achar bonito.

- Olha – tentei cortar logo aquela conversa. – Acho melhor não perder seu tempo comigo. Eu não...

- Eu sei, garota – ele me interrompeu, sorrindo. – Você é uma das dançarinas da casa, nada mais. Elanor Jonhson, não é? Eu sou Josh, o novo gerente – ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu a apartei automaticamente. – Meu elogio foi sincero, Elanor. Ninguém tirou os olhos de você enquanto dançava, você sem duvida nenhuma foi a melhor dançarina da noite.

- A noite ainda não terminou – tentei soar neutra.

Uma coisa que eu havia aprendido ali era a nunca dar conversa a ninguém, fosse cliente ou chefe.

- Ainda sim vai ser difícil alguém superá-la – desviei os olhos na direção da entrada. Draco não tinha aparecido até agora. – Sabe, Elanor, eu acho que a conheço de algum lugar – voltei a olhá-lo, séria. Ele sorriu, um pouco sem graça. – Não, é sério, não estou te passando uma cantada. Realmente tenho a impressão de já conhecê-la.

- Acho que é só impressão mesmo – respondi, tentando disfarça a insegurança, mas estava sendo paranóica.

Ele era um trouxa, não tinha como saber quem eu realmente era. Essa era uma das vantagens de estar entre os trouxas: eles mal sabiam quem eram os seus vizinhos, diferente de nós bruxos, que muitas vezes reconhecíamos alguém pelas características das famílias, e isso se aplicava bem no meu caso.

- Não sei... seus cabelos são inconfundíveis. Você é dessa área de Londres mesmo? Não, porque eu sou de Devon.

Gelei ao ouvir o que ele disse. Devon era o condado onde ficava Oterry St. Cathpole**(1)**.

- Não, eu sou de Manchester.

- Ah, vai ver que já te vi pelas redondezas... Você quer beber algo, Elanor? – não gostei da forma como ele disse o meu nome. Estava com uma péssima sensação sobre aquela conversa.

- Não, já tenho que ir – disse e, sem esperar que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, me afastei em direção à saída.

Tinha certeza de que não o conhecia e era a primeira vez que o via, mas algo no seu jeito de falar me deixou alerta. Perguntas demais em pouco tempo. Pessoas naquele meio sabiam que não era muito prudente perguntar e responder demais. De certo modo, era como se só existíssemos à noite, então a nossa vida fora e antes dali nunca vinha à tona. Era uma questão de preservação e segurança.

Tirei o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro da bolsa, acendo-o nervosamente.

Draco havia me achado, não seria tão difícil assim outra pessoa me achar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1)** Eu li uma vez no Wikipédia, que alguns leitores acham que Ottery St. Cathpole, o povoado onde fica localizado a Toca, é em Devon, que fica no Sudoeste da Inglaterra. Não é um fato confirmado pela J.K., não até onde eu sei, mas eu queria achar um lugar trouxa pra o Josh que fosse próximo de onde os Weasley moram e essa me pareceu a melhor opção. Agora vocês perguntam: Por que o Josh tinha que morar próximo a Toca? Hoho... e ficam sem resposta até o dado momento. 

**N.A:** E aqui estou eu de volta (se protegendo das pedradas). Mas um dia eu ainda termino essa fic, vocês podem ter certeza disso! Desculpem mais uma vez essa demora e acho que isso ainda vai continuar por um bom tempo...

Chunli, não tive uma estafa mental, mas foi quase. Obrigada por ser preocupar. Você é tão paciente, lê minhas fics desde ENSV, não é?

E pra Juzinha Malfoy que perguntou quanto capítulos vai ter a fic, bom eu planejei doze, mas isso pode diminuir.

É isso, como estou sem tempo pra responder reviews, qualquer duvida eu respondo aqui mesmo, ok?

Bjs!

E obrigada a todos por acompanharem Delicate e espero que vocês não tenham desistindo dela.

_No Próximo Capítulo:_

_- Então... – Cruzei os braços, e me encostei a parede, esperando ela tomar iniciativa. Vi bem o quanto ela pareceu frustrada no nosso último encontro quando constatou que eu não iria pra cama com ela._

_- Os pesadelos voltaram – estava de costas para mim e sua voz saiu baixa, não era exatamente isso que eu esperava. Eu não tinha nada haver com os malditos pesadelos dela e aquilo não me importava mais._

_- E no que isso me interessa, Ginny? – ela se virou para mim, os grandes olhos castanhos arregalados._

_- E-eu... – mordeu o lábio inferior, me olhando como se estivesse perdida e eu senti uma pequena vontade de confortá-la. – Você não entende? Os pesadelos com Tom... eles voltaram. Isso não podia acontecer, ele esta morto e isso não podia acontecer – ela se aproximou relutante, confusão estampa em seu rosto e eu soltei um suspiro baixo._


	5. Parte V

**Parte V**

_Eu sou aquele feito para dançar  
Você apenas me agita até machucar  
Profundo e doloroso, até que não posso respirar  
De novo e de novo, o "berço do gato", até que não haja mais nada  
Por favor, perceba os suspiros rasgados  
Que __escorrega__ de meus lábios pressionados aos seus...  
Um truque na noite de minha morte, alguém cujo nome não sei  
Feridas expostas, gotejando com a falta de amor._

**Toguro – the GazettE  
**

-

Trabalhar tinha se tornado um verdadeiro marasmo nas últimas semanas. Certo, aquilo nunca me pareceu algo divertido e que aplacasse meu tédio, principalmente quando eu tinha que ficar no escritório, mas naqueles últimos dias especificamente a situação chegou a ser sofrível de aturar.

Potter sempre que tinha uma oportunidade vinha me perturbar com aquela posse dele de herói do mundo e passando na minha cara de instante em instante que eu estou por um fio nessa droga de trabalho. Fora meus supostos colegas que me olham como se fosse uma bomba preste a explodir. Não que eu esteja realmente ligando pra isso.

Faz quase um mês que não vejo Ginny. Acho que realmente começo a enterrá-la, ainda que ela esteja viva e que não tenha me contado toda verdade. Eu quero esquecer que a encontrei. Quero manter guardada somente a Ginny que conheci em Hogwarts e que me tocou de alguma maneira. A que me fez sentir, a que quebrou algo dentro de mim.

Depois que você quebra uma vez, não dá pra juntar os pedaços e colar.

- Malfoy, você terminou o relatório da sua missão passada?

Lancei um olhar para porta da pequena sala onde Potter se encontrava encostado esperando o relatório. Peguei o meu sobretudo e vesti calmamente antes de responder:

- Aqui na mesa – ele me olhou como se esperasse mais alguma coisa, mas eu não me dei ao trabalho de saber o quê. Passei por ele sem dizer mais nada, seguindo para o saguão e poder aparatar em casa, mas antes que fizesse isso uma das recepcionistas se dirigiu a mim.

- Senhor Malfoy, uma moça esteve aqui deixando um bilhete – ela me entregou um pequeno papel lacrado e eu abri ali mesmo esperando que não fosse nada que me fizesse ter hora extra no trabalho.

"_Draco, você pode aparecer na Babylon hoje antes das duas da manhã?"_

Quase soltei um riso zombeteiro ao ler o bilhete, mas no segundo seguinte me dei conta de algo.

- Ruiva? – indaguei a recepcionista que me olhou confusa. – A moça. Ela era ruiva?

- Ah, não... não era ruiva – ela parou para pensar um pouco. – Era loira, tenho certeza disso – sorriu tentando ser eficiente e eu a ignorei confuso.

Aparatei no meu apartamento e joguei o bilhete no lixo. A única coisa que me intrigava era imaginar que ela tinha tido coragem de aparecer no ministério, mas ao que parece não foi ela quem esteve lá. Bom, eu não ia aparecer lá na boate que ela trabalhava e não sei como ela podia ter a cara de pau de me pedir para encontrá-la.

Não me importava com os problemas dela. Mas por que então essa droga de sensação de que eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo? Comecei a imaginar em que tipo de problema ela tinha se metido. Problemas era o que não devia faltar no emprego dela, mas eu realmente não queria me importar com isso. Sentei na poltrona, jogando a cabeça pra cima e soltando um suspiro baixo. Iria tomar um banho, comer algo e cair na cama, sem ligar para o que quer que fosse que ela queria comigo.

* * *

Banho tomado e mais de três horas rolando na cama sem conseguir pegar no sono. E eu achando que os meus problemas em relação a Ginny já estavam muito bem resolvidos. Joguei os lençóis pro lado e me sentei, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Era só tentar controlar a vontade. Eu nem iria vê-la, aquilo havia acabado, eu só precisava focar meu pensamentos em outras coisas e pronto! Esqueceria que ela queria me ver. Mas por que diabos ela queria me ver? E no que ela teria se metido?

Comprimi os lábios e passei a mão pelos cabelos, ainda relutando em ir até lá, mas eu era um fraco mesmo e aquele lance de força de vontade nunca funcionou comigo. Era frustrante saber que Ginny ainda exercia aquele tipo de poder sobre mim. Levantei e fui até o guarda-roupa pegando roupas limpas para trocar pela calça folgada do pijama. Me ajeitei demoradamente, esperando que a vontade de ir vê-la passasse, mesmo que minha mente dissesse que eu já tinha perdido aquela batalha.

Quando aparatei próximo à boate foi que finalmente me dei conta que minha história com Ginny não havia acabado. Minha obsessão por ela nunca iria passar e não pude deixar de sorrir com essa constatação. Não um sorriso feliz, eu estava longe de algo assim, mas um sorriso de quem sabe que só conhece uma solução para seu problema.

Andei até a boate me dirigindo direto para o bar, no palco era Ginny quem dançava. Assim que a vi olhei com reprovação, o corpo quase todo exposto e os quadris mexendo de maneira lânguida, ao som do jazz que tocava em uma dança erótica. Era vulgar sim. E isso excitava mais ainda os que a assistiam com olhares de cobiças. Acho que nem preciso dizer a vontade que tinha de arrastá-la pra fora dali.

Ginny podia dançar daquele jeito, mas eu queria que fosse só pra mim. Ela ainda era minha de alguma forma e o sentimento de posse estava presente fortemente naquele momento. Então me vi estranhamente querendo destruir aquilo que achava que me pertencia.

Desviei o olhar, antes que pensamentos mais mórbidos me tragassem por completo. Logo aquela dança terminaria e ela viria ao meu encontro. Pedi uma bebida, esperando o tempo passar e quando ela finalmente veio, a dança de minutos atrás já estava esquecida.

Ela se sentou e eu a olhei de lado, agora trajava uma calça e um casaco leve, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e as maçãs do rosto extremamente coradas.

- Achei que você iria acabar não aparecendo – ela olhava para os lados enquanto falava, como se procurasse algo. – Vamos sair daqui, eu preciso falar com você. – Dei de ombros e ela me puxou pelo braço de maneira afobada.

- Espera, eu ainda tenho que pagar – resmunguei impaciente e me soltando dela, tirando algumas notas do bolso e pagando pela bebida. Segurei o braço dela e dei um sorriso malicioso. – No seu apartamento? – Ela me encarou como se não entendesse até responder segundo depois.

- É, lá... – murmurou, começando a andar e eu a segui.

- Você deve estar muito necessitada pra até conseguir alguém que fosse ao Ministério para você.

- Não mandei ninguém, eu mesma fui lá – e antes que eu questionasse como fez isso ela respondeu. – Poção Polisuco.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, me perguntando se Ginny usava daquele artifício constantemente quando queria freqüentar o mundo bruxo. Ela andava mais a frente, alerta e sem parecer querer puxar assunto enquanto eu a seguia com as mãos nos bolsos. Ainda havia tanta coisa que eu queria saber e perguntar a ela, mas sabia que seria inútil tentar. E talvez fosse melhor assim, eu realmente queria não ter mais nenhum tipo de ligação com Ginny.

Então por que estava ali?

Quando chegamos ao pequeno apartamento dela, olhei ao redor atentamente já começando a me familiarizar com o ambiente. Era apenas um quarto/sala, com uma porta que dava para o banheiro e a um canto um cubículo minúsculo com fogão e geladeira, tudo muito organizado e limpo e ao mesmo tempo sem vida. Não havia um toque pessoal dela ali, apenas um local para se esconder, era isso que parecia.

- Então... – Cruzei os braços, e me encostei a parede, esperando ela tomar iniciativa.

- Os pesadelos voltaram – estava de costas para mim e sua voz saiu baixa, não era exatamente isso que eu esperava. Eu não tinha nada haver com os malditos pesadelos dela e aquilo não me importava mais.

- E o que isso me interessa, Ginny? – ela se virou para mim, os grandes olhos achocolatados arregalados.

- E-eu... – mordeu o lábio inferior, me olhando como se estivesse perdida e eu senti uma pequena vontade de confortá-la. – Você não entende? Os pesadelos com Tom... eles voltaram. Isso não podia acontecer, ele está morto e isso não podia acontecer – ela se aproximou relutante, confusão estampa em seu rosto e eu soltei um suspiro baixo.

- Qualquer um pode ter pesadelos, você deve ter andado pensando muito no assunto ultimamente e acabou sonhando com ele – tentei soar o mais pragmático possível, ainda descrente que Ginny havia ido ao Ministério me procurar por conta de pesadelos.

- Você não entende? – me perguntou mais uma vez, sua voz quase histérica. – Não é qualquer pesadelo... ele voltou, Draco. Ele voltou!

Eu me desencostei da parede e me aproximei dela, uma das minhas mãos em seu ombro.

- Não, Ginny, ele não voltou. Isso é impossível. Potter o destruiu – vi toda a confusão passar por seus olhos, querendo acreditar que o que eu tinha dita era a verdade. E foi com surpresa que eu senti os braços dela me envolverem e seu rosto afundar em meu peito como se buscasse um refúgio.

Ela chorou como na vez em que se despediu de mim em Hogwarts e isso trouxe a velha sensação de algo quebrando dentro de mim. Eu me vi a consolando, sussurrando em seu ouvido que tudo ficaria bem, que eram só pesadelos e que Voldemort não existia mais, abraçando-a com força. O colar que ela havia me dado, esquentou contra minha pele, isso acontecia em algumas ocasiões.

- Você tem certeza disso? – sua voz saiu abafada e chorosa e eu sorri suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Tenho – sussurrei em seu ouvido vendo o quanto ela estava frágil e me sentindo extremamente vivo por estar passando uma segurança que há muito eu não tinha.

Ela se afastou, meio relutante, limpando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos em um jeito infantil, me olhando meio desconcertada. Eu desvie o olhar, surpreso com o meu próprio comportamento e percebendo o quanto era suscetível as ações dela. Me afastei um pouco mais, de maneira desconfortável e Ginny pareceu perceber, voltando a me abraçar.

- Não faz isso, Draco – ela sussurrou e eu voltei a olhá-la, seus olhos ameaçando marejar mais uma vez. – Não vai embora, eu preciso de você.

- Eu já disse que você morreu pra mim – tentei falar o mais frio possível e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eu sei que não. Eu te machuquei e você está querendo fazer o mesmo. Eu deixo você me machucar, Draco, mas não vai embora – as lágrimas voltaram a cair e ela se agarrou com força na minha blusa.

Ginny nunca havia me implorado nada e naquele momento eu não seria capaz de negar qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse. E isso me irritava. Eu queria sim poder dizer não. Mandar ela encenar sua morte novamente e me deixar em paz.

- Posso te contar uma coisa, Ginny? – segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos, me aproximando um pouco. – Eu estava pensando antes de vir pra cá e cheguei a conclusão que só há duas formas de me livrar de você. Ou me mato ou eu mato você, então isso tudo terminaria. – ela fungou levemente e voltou a morde o lábio.

- Você... você me mataria? – apesar do rosto assustado sua voz saiu tão calma que achei que aquilo era o que ela mais desejava. Balancei a cabeça afirmando, mesmo não tendo certeza se teria coragem de fazer aquilo. Ela fechou os olhos. – Bom, você pode fazer isso agora, não é mesmo?

E agora eu era quem estava chocado. Não era possível que seus pesadelos apavorassem tanto ao ponto de fazê-la desejar a morte. Deslizei uma das minhas mãos até sua nuca, a trazendo mais perto ainda e pressionando meus lábios aos seus com força. Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e quando me dei conta eu já a tinha deitado na cama e meus dedos procuravam os botões do seu casaco. A imagem dela dançando vindo a minha mente.

Desci os lábios pelo queixo dela até chegar ao pescoço e começar a sugar a pele pálida. Ginny arqueou a cabeça para trás, me acomodando melhor entre suas pernas, o rosto ainda manchado pelas lágrimas e os lábios entreabertos. Parei com os beijos em seu pescoço e me afastei um pouco para poder livrá-la do casaco. Ela me encarou, sem menção alguma de me impedir, apenas observando meus movimentos apressados e quando joguei a peça de roupa no chão, voltou a me abraçar, se sentando em meu colo, com as pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

Seus lábios buscavam os meus de maneira afoita, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas e eu passava as mãos por debaixo da fina blusa branca que ela usava, sentindo sua pele quente. Ela gemeu entre o beijo e se afastou um pouco, seus olhos presos aos meus.

Eu sorri, fazendo com que ela voltasse a deitar, me erguendo um pouco e tirando a roupa, enquanto ela me observava. Voltei a me aproximar, minhas mãos puxando sua blusa para cima, enquanto ela desabotoava a própria calça e eu ajudei a tirá-la. Era como se soubéssemos que poderíamos perder a coragem a qualquer momento e estivéssemos aproveitando aquela trégua das nossas feridas.

Meus lábios acariciavam sua pele, seu pescoço e seus seios, me permitindo sentir a sensação de estar vivo durante alguns segundos. As mãos dela presas em meus cabelos e nossos corpos nus pressionados um contra o outro. Meus dedos contornaram seus lábios, descendo pelo seu pescoço. Ginny fechou os olhos e eu estaquei uns segundo a contemplando, sabendo que a partir dali não haveria mais volta, que eu iria revivê-la e ela faria o mesmo comigo.

- Abre os olhos... quero ver o que você sente – pedi, com os lábios próximos aos dela e ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos em seguida, me dando certeza de que o que eu mais queria era viver.

Nossos movimentos não foram calmos. Nós tínhamos a necessidade de sentir e provar que existíamos e só conhecíamos um jeito de fazer isso. Tinha que ser intenso e até mesmo agressivo. Ela não reclamou quando a penetrei sem muito cuidado e de maneira sôfrega, como se minha vida dependesse daquele gesto. Eu não reclamei quando ela mordeu com força meu ombro e suas unhas cravaram na minha cintura. Nós queríamos exatamente daquele jeito. Queríamos mostrar um ao outro que estivemos ali e que aquele momento não seria esquecido. As marcas não deixariam.

Ela sussurrou algo inteligível antes que eu desabasse sobre seu corpo, já me sentindo sonolento e registrando vagamente sua mão acariciando meus cabelos. Ainda tínhamos muito o quê curar e talvez algumas das feridas nunca cicatrizassem por completo. Eu ainda duvidava que o que tinha se quebrado pudesse ser colado, mas ao menos naquela hora eu decidi me iludir um pouco. Dormi como há muito tempo não fazia, sem sonhos e com uma sensação de que estava em casa após tanto tempo.

Mas o meu sono não durou muito tempo. Umas duas horas depois eu acordei, ouvindo sussurros estrangulados e uma pequena agitação ao meu lado. Olhei para Ginny sem entender de imediato, até perceber que ela estava tendo um pesadelo. Ela parecia chorar e sua voz saia em um tom infantil, falando algo desconexo em meio a palavras que tinham um vago sentido.

Tentei abraçá-la, mas ela se debateu em meio ao pesadelo. Tentei mais uma vez, não deixando que ela me afastasse, mantendo seus braços presos e sussurrando em seu ouvido que era só um pesadelo. Ela pareceu se acalmar e eu soltei seus braços, me sentando e apoiando as costas dela em meu peito.

- Ginny? – Chamei suavemente, acariciando seus cabelos. Ela relaxou mais sobre os meus braços ainda de olhos fechados. Esperei em silêncio que ela se recuperasse, ainda acariciando seus cabelos e ao suspirar suavemente, se aconchegou mais nos meus braços.

Um tempo depois ela saiu dos meus braços e virou pra mim, me encarando com seriedade. Um incômodo silêncio ficou entre nós, enquanto Ginny parecia me avaliar. E a sensação que eu tive é de que estávamos nós afastando a cada segundo naquela minuciosa avaliação. Quando ela desviou o olhar e se deitou, ainda de olhos abertos foi que eu percebi que naquele momento o que ela menos precisava era de alguém agindo racionalmente.

-Vamos dormi, Draco. Foi só um pesadelo.

E eu obedeci. Ou fingi obedecer. Porque naquela noite não consegui pegar no sono.

* * *

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, não senti o corpo quente de Ginny encostado e seu lado da cama estava frio. Sentei ainda com a visão embaçada por conta do sono, mas distingui um borrão perto da janela e em seguida ouvi sua voz.

- Pelo visto você precisava mesmo de uma boa noite de sono.

- Que horas são? – perguntei com a voz um pouco rouca e ela se levantou vindo até a cama.

- Já passam das dez.

- Merda! – Xinguei, pensando no trabalho e na bronca quer levaria do maldito Potter.

- Soube que você trabalha como auror – ela se sentou na cama, tirando um cigarro de um maço que trazia na mão e o acendeu em seguida. Me levantei, pegando minhas calças no chão e vestindo sem olhá-la.

- Pra quem estava morta você sabe bastante. Não sou exatamente um auror.

- É, soube também que só está lá por conta da sua participação na guerra.

- Será que você poderia apagar esse maldito cigarro? – resmunguei e ela sorriu em resposta, dando uma tragada demorada e soltando a fumaça lentamente deixando bem clara a sua resposta.

- Como você me achou? – olhei um pouco surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondi sem hesitar.

- Por acaso. O que é uma grande ironia. Passei esses anos procurando você e achando que sua morte não tinha passado de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, e quando finalmente desisto disso acabei te encontrando... por acaso.

- Você desistiu de mim? – Ginny perguntou, soando em um misto de manha e mágoa e eu balancei a cabeça afirmando.

- Já estava na hora de deixar flores na sua lápide – ela sorriu amargamente ao ouvir minha frase, voltando a dar mais uma tragada.

- Não deixou flores no meu enterro?

Senti um mal estar com a pergunta dela e lancei um olhar irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensivo.

- Você se diverte com isso tudo, não é? Acha divertido o que fez?

- Não – ela falou baixo e desviou o olhar. – Mas queria que você tivesse me deixado flores. Bom, acho melhor você ir.

A olhei um pouco incrédulo com sua resposta e não disse mais nada. Terminei de me arrumar em silêncio, enquanto Ginny ajeitava a cama do pequeno quarto em que morava.

Não nos despedimos, não precisávamos disso. Sabíamos que nos veríamos de novo. Era uma questão de necessidade, muito mais do que de amor.

Naquela manhã, quando cheguei ao Ministério, Potter não se deu ao trabalho de dar mais um dos seus sermões. Ele simplesmente me disse que eu estava demitido, que não podia fazer mais nada e que eu era o único culpado disso. Não me importei, aquele emprego não tinha mais finalidade.

Quando sai do Ministério a única vontade que eu tinha era de voltar para casa e dormir. Ao invés disso eu andei pela cidade durante um bom tempo. Eu não tinha uma casa para voltar, não tinha um lugar que me desse conforto e eu estava cansado de todo aquele vazio. Acho que por isso a necessidade de estar perto de Ginny era tão grande. Ela me passava a sensação de 'lar', o conforto que eu buscava. Ao mesmo tempo em que me trazia uma sensação de que tudo ao meu redor não passava de uma mentira, que ela me faria perder tudo mais uma vez.

Ainda assim eu não queria mais lutar contra aqueles sentimentos. Se durante esses anos o que eu mais desejei é que ela estivesse viva, então por que relutar tanto em me envolver novamente? Por que não esquecer tudo e reconstruir o que começamos? E foi pensando assim que eu decidi que não adiantava mais fugir.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A: **Finalmente voltando a atualizar. Desculpem os eventuais erros, mas o capítulo não foi betado. Eu perdi contato com a Li que era quem betava a fic no começo, e a Lou não teve tempo de betar esse aqui. Eu quero terminar de publicar todos os capítulos daqui pro dia 20, por conta das minhas provas, assim é uma coisa a menos pendente na minha cabeça além do que se eu continuasse demorando a postar acho que ia acabar tendo raiva e deletando Delicate.

Essa semana ainda posto de novo.

Obrigada pelas reviews no capítulo anterior.


	6. Parte VI

**Parte VI**

_And now the beat inside of me  
(E agora a batida dentro de mim)_

_Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've  
(É um tipo de brisa gelada)_

_Never any feeling inside  
(E eu nunca tive qualquer sentimento)_

_Ruining me...  
(À minha volta…)_

_Bring my body  
(Eu trago meu corpo)_

_Carry it into another world  
(E o carrego em um outro mundo)_

_I know I live...but like a stone I'm falling down_

_(Eu sei que eu vivo... mas como uma pedra estou caindo)_

**Falling – Lacuna Coil**

**-  
**

Eu estava cansada de tudo aquilo.

Cansada mais uma vez.

E mesmo que as minhas escolhas tivessem sido erradas e só causado dor as pessoas que eu amava, eu só conseguia pensar na minha própria dor. Queria desistir de tudo novamente. Não seria mais uma morte ensaiada. Ninguém sentiria minha falta. Nem mesmo Draco.

Ele queria a antiga Ginny. Essa não era eu.

Mas eu compartilhava do mesmo desapego _dela_, do mesmo sentimento de que não valia muito a pena existir. Eu não conseguia encontrar uma razão para estar ali. Então eu pensava no modo mais prático de acabar com tudo. O menos doloroso e mais rápido. E ainda que pensasse naquela solução eu desejava me apegar a algo que me fizesse desistir da idéia.

Draco ainda era a minha salvação no final das contas.

Havia prometido silenciosamente que não iria fazer mais ele sentir a mesma dor. Eu desejava fazer com que ele esquecesse suas mágoas. Eu poderia banhá-las de modo acalentador, utilizando do tempo que fosse preciso. Mas aqueles pesadelos não me deixavam imaginar que pudesse existir felicidade para mim em algum lugar. Eu não era tão altruísta assim a ponto de só pensar na felicidade dele e renegar a minha.

Até porque eu sabia que se continuasse tendo aqueles pesadelos iria enlouquecer. Eu não conseguia pensar racionalmente quando eles aconteciam. Chegaria um ponto em que mesmo que Draco me aceitasse de volta eu faria com que ele afundasse junto comigo. Eu não me sentia realmente capaz de fazê-lo feliz.

E parecendo adivinhar que eu pensava nele naquele momento, ele se remexeu em meio ao sono, apertando um pouco os braços inconscientemente a minha volta. Afundei os dedos nas mechas de cabelo platinadas, sorrindo. Mas em seguida fechei os olhos, reprimindo um suspiro que queria escapar, sentindo uma vontade sufocante de chorar.

Eu não iria conseguir fazer aquilo.

Não conseguiria deixar Draco novamente. Mesmo que eu começasse a morrer aos poucos e o levasse junto comigo eu queria estar ao lado dele. Queria poder ter alguns poucos momentos felizes, algumas horas sem lembrar dos pesadelos e eu só conseguiria se ele estivesse comigo. E isso era tão egoísta.

Ele se remexeu novamente, erguendo em seguida o rosto, deixando assim de apoiar a cabeça entre meus seios. Eu sorri do modo mais doce que podia, quando ele me fitou com uma expressão sonolenta para logo em seguida afundar o rosto no meu pescoço e roçar os lábios ali, resmungando algo inteligível.

Eu o amava tanto.

Mas acho que ele não fazia idéia do quanto. Porque ele sempre me olhava como se buscasse mais, como se a minha imagem pudesse se desfazer a sua frente a qualquer momento. Ele não acreditava nem confiava em mim, mas eu sabia que em contradição a isso ele me amava de forma tão completa quanto eu o amava.

- Hey, você está gelada – ele sussurrou abafado, sua respiração contra meu pescoço me fazendo arrepiar.

- Está um pouco frio – apertei Draco entre meus braços como se quisesse me aquecer e ouvi o riso baixo dele ainda tão sem vida.

- Claro, aqui não tem sequer uma lareira...

- Não, mas tem um aquecedor – eu disse, apontando para o aparelho no canto do quarto abaixo da janela mesmo que Draco não pudesse ver por estar com o rosto escondido no meu pescoço.

- Aquecedor?

- Um artefato trouxa que mantém o ambiente aquecido. Mas eu esqueci de ligar essa noite.

- Acho que há algumas horas atrás esse quarto estava aquecido o suficiente para você – ri, visualizando o sorriso malicioso que ele devia estar dando ao dizer isso.

- Você não precisa ir trabalhar, Draco?

- Fui demitido... – ele ergueu-se, saindo dos meus braços e sentando-se na cama e eu protestei internamente por ele não estar mais tão perto. – Já que se ver livre de mim?

Sorri novamente, levando uma mão até o rosto dele e acariciando sua bochecha.

- Você aparece na boate quase todas as noites e só sai comigo no meio da madrugada, então acabamos dormindo a manhã inteira e eu me perguntava de que horas você devia pegar no trabalho. Achei que ainda estivesse no ministério.

- Potter me demitiu há algumas semanas - ergui uma sobrancelha ao escutá-lo, questionando mudamente e ele deu de ombros. – Eu não gostava daquilo lá mesmo, o trabalho chegava a ser maçante.

- Pensei que a profissão de auror era agitada – brinquei, sentando-me melhor na cama e afagando os cabelos dele.

- Já disse a você que não sou um auror. E eu praticamente só ficava com a parte burocrática.

Ele levantou, vestindo a camisa preta, se dirigindo ao banheiro. Aproveitei para levantar também, ligar o aquecedor e ir preparar algo quente para bebermos. Não demorou muito para que Draco saísse e se aproximasse de mim, me abraçando por trás e fazendo com que eu sentisse uma felicidade absurda com o gesto.

Draco não era dado a cenas de afeto, ainda mais quando se sentia magoado. Mas os últimos dias ele parecia ter baixado um pouco a guarda e em despeito da sensação maravilhosa que eu sentia ao receber os carinhos dele, não sabia se ficava contente com isso ou apreensiva.

Era como se as feridas dele estivessem se regenerando aos poucos. Mas eu tinha medo de que a qualquer momento elas voltassem a abrirem. Ele estava se expondo demais, deixando de ser cauteloso, vulnerável como há anos atrás quando deixou que eu entrasse em sua vida pela primeira vez.

E eu tinha certeza que o machucaria sem querer de novo e de novo, em um gesto cansativo e repetitivo.

Me aproveitei dos segundos de carinho que ele me oferecia e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos, envolvendo uma das canecas que continha café com as mãos. Depois de mais alguns minutos ele me soltou, ficando ao meu lado e pegando a outra caneca sem parecer realmente com vontade de tomar o café. Eu sorri antes de beber um gole pequeno do líquido quente, sendo fitada por ele.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje? – assenti, fazendo um sinal para que ele bebesse, mas ao invés disso ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, parecendo meio relutante em dizer algo.

- Não vai poder me ver? – perguntei, afastando a caneca e deixando-a no balcão. Draco revirou os olhos ante de me responder.

- Não gosto muito de ver você lá.

- Com ciúmes? – ri, deixando meus braços em volta da cintura dele e ele negou, revirando os olhos pela segunda vez, os lábios crispados. – Você pode me encontrar aqui, vou estar te esperando quando voltar do trabalho.

Ele negou, um suspiro cansado escapando dos lábios antes de sussurrar:

- Eu te vejo por lá...

Eu sorri, entrelaçando nossos dedos, concordando com um aceno. Draco se aproximou mais de mim, afagando meus cabelos brevemente, se afastando em seguida ao murmurar que precisava ir embora.

Mas quando chegou na porta ele se virou, abrindo a boca duas ou três vezes para dizer algo. Eu o interroguei mudamente esperando ele falar até que ele disse em um tom meio irritadiço:

- Você precisa mesmo ir trabalhar hoje?

Eu ri, achando que era alguma cena boba de ciúmes, mas ele parecia desconfortável com algo.

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, Draco – respondi, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

- Só tome cuidado – sussurrou, a voz saindo meio cansada, mas sem me dar tempo de dizer mais nada, ele saiu pela porta, fechando-a e me deixando a sós no meu apartamento.

* * *

Eu estava atrasada. Muito atrasada.

Eu já devia estar na boate há uns quarenta minutos, mas por volta das oito da noite peguei no sono, enquanto lia um livro na cama e já passava das dez e meia quando acordei em um sobressalto, lembrando que precisava ir trabalhar.

Me arrumei o mais rápido que conseguia, vestindo um casaco e luvas para me proteger do frio e trancando a porta, pronta para descer as escadas correndo. Eu não tinha falado muitas vezes com o novo gerente da boate, mas segundo Milena ele era bem rigoroso. E o que eu menos queria era ter que falar diretamente com ele para explicar o meu atraso e torcer para não ser demitida.

Andei apressadamente pelas ruas quase desertas àquela hora em um típico bairro do subúrbio. Além de tudo estava tão frio que eu duvidada que qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de bom senso estaria andando pelas ruas de bom grado.

Agradeci internamente ao chegar a boate, entrando pelos fundos e já me livrando das luvas, a temperatura ali dentro mais agradável do que a do lado de fora. Eu já podia ouvir a música que vinha do ambiente mais a frente, mas estranhei o fato de não ter nenhum funcionário ali nos corredores do fundo.

Segui para um dos camarins, rezando pra que ninguém tivesse notado o meu atraso, mas sabendo que isso era impossível. Entrei na pequena sala, vendo Milena largada ao canto em uma poltrona que ficava de costas para a porta e a cumprimentei em um tom baixo não recebendo resposta dela. Ela sequer se virou para me olhar.

Melhor assim. Ela devia estar dormindo, já que com toda certeza não perderia a oportunidade de reclamar por eu ter chegado atrasada.

Tirei o casaco, já com a roupa que usaria aquela noite e me olhei rapidamente no espelho para retocar a maquiagem e em meio a pressa derramei um vidro de perfume que estava em cima da mesa, o barulho dos cacos de vidros se espatifando no chão ecoando pela sala.

Eu não estava mesmo com sorte. Reconheci o perfume como o sendo o de Milena e ela com certeza me esfolaria viva por tê-lo quebrado. Foi só aí que percebi que ela sequer tinha se mexido mesmo com o barulho do vidro se quebrando ou com o cheiro forte e doce que impregnava a sala.

- Milly? – chamei cautelosamente, me aproximando da poltrona, chamando-a pela segunda vez. – Milly? Acorda... – toquei seu ombro, mexendo-a com delicadeza, mas em resposta a isso a cabeça dela pendeu molemente para frente.

Eu gelei antevendo o que aquilo significava mais ainda assim não contive o grito estrangulado que escapou de minha garganta ao virar a poltrona de frente e ver a mancha enorme de sangue no pescoço, colo e na blusa que ela vestia.

Me afastei bruscamente, tapando a boca com uma das mãos e sufocando assim um novo grito. Meus olhos estavam presos ao corpo já sem vida de Milena, um corte profundo em sua garganta, os olhos abertos e esbugalhados em sinal de choque ou dor.

Eu não conseguia reagir. Meu corpo estava completamente entorpecido pela sensação desagradável que se alojava no meu estômago e o aperto que eu sentia na minha garganta, quase me sufocando.

E em um lapso de puro instinto, rapidamente eu me virei de lado, pegando meu casaco e procurando minha varinha em um dos bolsos internos. Haviam matado Milena e eu não sabia se quem tinha feito aquilo não iria voltar e fazer o mesmo comigo por eu ter visto o corpo.

Mas antes mesmo que eu conseguisse pegar minha varinha, senti uma respiração quente contra o meu pescoço e mãos fortes segurando meus pulsos com brusquidão, me forçando a largar o casaco.

- Ah... Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Elanor. Você não vai mais precisar disso – ele sussurrou, próximo a minha orelha aumentando a sensação de pânico que se apoderava de mim. – Eu achei que iria poder me divertir um pouco mais com você...

Eu tentei falar algo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava me soltar do aperto das mãos dele, mas ele me segurou com os braços, me imobilizando, deixando um riso baixo escapar.

- Calminha, huh? E eu prometo não machucar _muito_ você. Quem sabe assim seus pais não podem te enterrar decentemente dessa vez?

- Quem é você? – perguntei em um fio de voz e ele roçou os lábios nas minhas mechas, próximo a têmpora, rindo mais uma vez.

- Você ainda não consegue adivinhar? – ele puxou meus cabelos com força, fazendo com que eu erguesse o rosto para fitá-lo. – Eu achei que você fosse mais esperta... Digamos que por enquanto eu ainda sou o seu gerente... E eu preciso que você me faça um pequeno favor – ele soltou um dos braços procurando algo nas próprias vestes, mas ainda me mantendo imobilizada com o braço restante.

- Vamos fazer assim – ele mostrou a varinha de modo displicente. – Você vai sair daqui comigo quieta e sem escândalos ou então se não quiser cooperar eu posso lançar um _Imperius_ em você.

Eu assenti silenciosamente, vendo o sorrir e passar um braço em volta do meu, me deixando colada ao seu corpo e me puxando para fora dali.

- Por que... Por que você matou Milena? O que você quer?

- Sua amiga trouxa era muito barulhenta e ela teve o azar de me irritar em um momento de mau humor – respondeu em um tom risonho, beirando a loucura.

Ele abriu a porta dos fundos, nem se dando ao trabalho de fechá-la, conjurando em seguida cordas para amarrar minhas mãos, me arrastando até um carro estacionado ali perto. Então abriu a porta, me jogando com força dentro do banco de trás, lançando um feitiço imobilizador.

- O que você vai fazer comigo?

- Logo você vai saber, Elanor... Ou melhor, Weasley, certo? – ele riu, entrando no carro e ligando a ignição, começando a dirigir. – Me pergunto como você conseguiu se esconder durante todo esse tempo. Realmente achamos que estava morta, huh? E nem imaginei que ficar todo esse tempo de olho em Malfoy me traria até você.

Senti novamente a sensação de algo apertando minha garganta, lágrimas começando a se forma no canto dos meus olhos. Só de imaginar que ele podia ter feito algo contra Draco... Machucado ele ou até mesmo...

Solucei em um choro desesperado, tentando inutilmente me mexer e soltar, angustiada só de pensar que algo podia ter acontecido com ele. Eu já tinha desistido de encaixar as peças daquele quebra-cabeça, do por que do novo gerente, o tal do Josh ter matado Milena e parecer saber tanto de mim. E o que afinal ele queria? Nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido.

- Você não está entendendo nada, não é? – ele virou o rosto para trás durante alguns segundo antes de voltar a prestar atenção na direção. – Mas não se preocupe, Weasley. Eu vou esclarecer bem as coisas para você em breve.

Ele parou o carro em frente ao que parecia ser um galpão abandonado e saiu, abrindo a porta do banco de trás, desfazendo o feitiço de imobilização antes de me puxar para fora do veículo com violência.

- É uma pena que eu não vou poder ver a reação de Malfoy quando não encontrar você hoje noite... – ele murmurou em um tom debochado, me empurrando para dentro do galpão velho. – Imagina só o que ele vai pensar...

Eu tentei me soltar dos braços dele, mas ele me apertou, me empurrando com força em seguida, me fazendo bater com as costas na parede, machucando os cotovelos e os braços. Mas eu sequer conseguia sentir a dor tamanho meu desespero em me ver sozinha ali com um assassino.

Ele sorriu, negando com a cabeça ao se aproximar, uma das mãos puxando meu cabelo com violência.

- Eu vou matar você, sua vadia! – ele disse em um tom baixo, trincando os dentes, toda a calma que aparentava antes se esvaindo. – Mas você vai sentir tanta dor antes disso que vai desejar ter morrido naquele incêndio.

- Como você...?

- Você acha mesmo que não me conhece, Weasley? – ele tirou um par de algemas do bolso interno do casaco e puxou meus pulsos ainda amarrados, então prendeu uma das algemas em um cano ali perto e com um feitiço desfez os nós da corda e algemou um dos meus pulsos. – O efeito da poção já deve estar passando. Mas por enquanto eu vou deixar você um pouco sozinha, tudo bem? – acariciou meus cabelos e eu tentei me afastar com repugnância do toque falsamente carinhoso.

Ele se afastou, sorrindo e quando eu me vi sozinha ali, presa e sem ter idéia do que acontecia, voltei a chorar, puxando-o pulso como se fosse possível me soltar, machucando-o, a visão embaçada por conta das lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

Eu não queria morrer. Não dessa vez.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A: **Acho ótimo esse pessoal que favorita uma fic e não comenta [/ironia]

Acho que terça atualizo de novo. E desculpem pelos erros mais uma vez.


	7. Parte VII

**Parte VII**

_Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo  
Depois te amo mais  
Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo  
Que não me deixa em paz  
Quais são as cores e as coisas  
Pra te prender?_

**Quase um Segundo – Paralamas do Sucesso**

-

Quando sai do apartamento de Ginny não consegui ignorar a sensação de que algo não estava certo. Era uma sensação latente. Eu a senti durante todos aqueles dias, mas só hoje era parecia ter realmente despertado em um misto de aflição e desespero. E o desespero parecia ter tomado conta de mim assim que aparatei em casa.

Talvez eu apenas precisasse dormi um pouco e assim quem sabe quando acordasse tudo tivesse voltado ao normal interiormente. Mas por mais que eu tentasse, me revirando na cama, não consegui adormecer. A idéia de que algo não estava certo me consumindo.

Já se passara quase três semanas desde que decidi me render ao que sentia, praticamente me entregando a um relacionamento que não parecia ter a menor perspectiva. E por mais que eu tentasse me manter distanciado emocionalmente, sem que eu me desse conta já estava entregando a Ginny todo o que sentia em gestos e olhares.

Eu não conseguia mais lutar contra aquilo.

Era uma batalha que eu já sabia que tinha perdido há muito tempo. Mas a despeito a tudo isso, aquelas semanas tinham sido como um bálsamo para todas as minhas feridas. Talvez Ginny não soubesse do poder que ela tinha sobre mim, do quanto só estar ao lado dela me fazia ver que talvez fosse possível ela juntar todos os pedaços estilhaçados que faziam parte de mim e colá-los com cuidado.

Provavelmente um ou outro pedaço já estivesse perdido, mas eu podia viver sem isso se ela estivesse comigo.

Eu estava disposto a tentar novamente, esquecer toda a insegurança e o medo de que ela sumisse a qualquer instante. Não me importava mais se aquilo me machucava ou não. Eu só queria estar entre seus braços, poder sentir o perfume suave e doce da pele dela e os carinhos de suas mãos quentes.

E pela primeira vez em anos eu podia dizer que me sentia vivo, ainda que tudo fosse muito novo e eu não soubesse muito bem como lidar com a sensação.

Era estranho constatar que eu não conseguia refrear os planos que já começava a fazer para nos dois, mesmo sem ter conversado sobre nada disso com ela. Eu vinha pensando em pedir a ela para que parasse de trabalhar na boate e irmos morar juntos, por mais que idéia ainda me parecesse surreal demais. Mas era um desejo quase infantil.

Eu estava decidido a construir algo com ela, a fazer tudo do jeito certo dessa vez. Mesmo que eu soubesse que não seria fácil convencê-la a deixar de lado aquela farsa de fingir que ainda estava morta. Porque eu sabia o quanto ela relutaria em largar a vida dela para trás e retornar a antiga.

Mas eu queria algo de verdade e real ao invés de todos aqueles encontros durante a madrugada como se ela não existisse no nosso mundo.

Acabei adormecendo em meio a todos aqueles pensamentos, acordando duas horas depois com fome já que não tinha comido nada o dia inteiro. Ginny conseguia fazer um péssimo café.

Preparei algo com calma, ansioso para que o tempo passasse rápido e eu pudesse ir logo vê-la. Até pensei em ir naquele momento para lá, passar a tarde com ela e quem sabe até tentar convencê-la de não ir aquela noite para boate nem nunca mais.

Passei o resto da tarde, perambulando entediado pelo apartamento, lembrando que eu ainda precisava ir a procura de um novo emprego ou não conseguia pagar minhas contas nos próximos meses.

Aproveitei que estava sem fazer nada para jogar fora alguns papeis da sessão de aurores eu não iria precisar mais, assim eu passaria o tempo e controlaria minha ansiedade. E mesmo com as horas demorando a passar, esperei dar a hora de sempre para só chegar na boate quando Ginny já não estivesse mais dançando.

Eu detestava vê-la dançando ali aos olhos de outros homens. E tinha descoberto que era menos torturante quando deixava parar chegar depois.

Então quando já passava da meia noite, tomei banho e vesti uma calça e camisa social preta, arrumando os cabelos e pronto para aparatar próximo ao local de trabalho dela.

Quando cheguei lá, entrei já correndo os olhos em direção ao bar, onde ela costumava me esperar, mas nem sinal das inconfundíveis mechas ruivas. Caminhei até lá, buscando Ginny com os olhos pelo local e depois de um tempo ali, bebendo e esperando, decidi perguntar ao barman se ela já tinha se apresentado.

Estranhei quando ele disse que ela não tinha se apresentado e lá vinha a sensação estranha de que algo não estivesse certo. Sem esperar por mais nada achei melhor ir logo ao apartamento dela, mas não me surpreendi tanto assim quando cheguei lá e nem sinal dela.

Tudo ao meu redor parecia começar a desmoronar e a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça foi que ela tinha decidido desaparecer novamente. Mas todas as coisas dela estavam ali, do mesmo jeito que estavam de manhã cedo e eu já não entendia mais nada.

Me sentei na cama, tentando ordenar os pensamentos e poder pensar do modo mais racional possível. Ela não podia ter feito aquilo novamente comigo, não havia razão para isso. Ainda havia os pesadelos que ela tinha quase toda noite, mas ela havia me dito que estava tudo bem, que eles não eram tão ruins como antigamente.

Eu acreditava, mesmo vendo-a pálida, suando frio e com o corpo trêmulo, sem coragem de me olhar nos olhos, me deixando claro que aquilo não era de todo verdade.

Levantei, sem saber se estava irritado com ela ou comigo, e em um acesso de fúria puxei a colcha da cama, jogando-a no chão junto com os travesseiros, um grunhido raivoso morrendo na garganta.

Sem me conter parti para cima da mesinha ao lado, derrubando-a com força no chão, ouvindo o barulho vago de vidro se quebrando. Em poucos minutos eu já tinha desarrumado todo o quarto, derrubando cadeiras e quebrando os poucos objetos delicados que ela tinha, juntamente com o espelho.

Eu sequer havia notado que em meio a toda a minha raiva em algum momento eu cortara um dos punhos, só percebendo isso quando manchei de sangue um dos lençóis brancos bagunçados em cima da cama.

Olhei ao redor, me sentindo mais perdido ainda, algo morrendo sufocado em minha garganta, o peito doendo como o inferno. E sem esperar que todas as lembranças dos momentos em que passara ali com ela invadissem minha mente decide sair dali o mais rápido, bloqueando cada lembrança.

Nada podia ser tão perfeito no final.

Sai do apartamento só então notando o quanto minha mão doía, mas não me preocupei em estancar o ferimento. Eu não tinha idéia do que fazer ou para onde ir, uma sensação de torpor tomando conta da minha mente. A noção de que ela tinha me abandonado mais uma vez tomando uma presença maior nos meus pensamentos.

E mesmo que eu não estivesse tão surpreso assim não conseguia refrear a dor e o sentimento de angustia alojados em meu peito. Eu tinha sido idiota o suficiente a ponto de fazer planos.

Desci as escadas do prédio ainda sem rumo e quando sai do local esbarrei sem querer em alguém que entrava, nem me dei ao trabalho de me desculpar ou olhar e teria continuado o meu caminho, se não tivesse sido chamado.

- Hey! É você, Draco? – senti uma mão tocar meu ombro como se tentasse me virar e quando olhei para trás reconheci imediatamente quem era, mas não pude deixar de ficar confuso sem saber o que ele fazia em um lugar como aquele.

- Zabine? O que faz aqui? – perguntei ainda surpreso por vê-lo na entrada de prédio trouxa e parecendo familiarizado com tudo ali.

- Eu conheço uma pessoa que mora aqui, mas bem, ela está de mudança – ele deu de ombros, as mãos nos bolsos. – Mas e você? Algum trabalho escuso de auror?

Neguei, enquanto pensava no que ele tinha dito. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha notícias de Blaise, desde que terminamos Hogwarts. Só sabia que ele tinha viajado para fora da Europa junto com a mãe. Na época da guerra, quando eu ajudava a Ordem, havia suspeitas de que ele fosse um comensal, mas ninguém nunca soube do paradeiro dele naqueles anos, só alguns boatos que surgiam, nada realmente comprovado.

Mas eu sabia que ele tinha feito parte do grupo de comensais que atacaram Hogwarts no meu último ano. E imaginei que Blaise tinha sido um dos, que vendo a dimensão do que era ser um comensal, decidiram fugir. Eu até achava que ele já deveria estar morto há muito tempo e que aqueles não passavam de boatos infundados, já que dificilmente alguém conseguia escapar do Lord das Trevas.

Então Blaise estar tranquilamente em um bairro trouxa, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e dizendo que conhecia alguém ali não me fazia o menor sentido. Ele tinha um verdadeiro asco a trouxas e qualquer coisa que os envolvessem.

Além do mais Ginny não era burra pra ter escolhido ir morar em um local onde houvesse qualquer outro bruxo por perto. E Zabini com contatos trouxas me parecia um verdadeiro absurdo.

- E você, huh? Um Malfoy andando por esses lados que não seja a trabalho é algo inusitado, não? – perguntou de forma astuta, curvando os lábios em um sorriso zombeteiro, enquanto seus olhos pareciam me avaliar.

Eu não devia estar em um bom estado mesmo: os cabelos desalinhados, a testa suada, roupas amassadas e sangue em um dos punhos.

- É o que se espera de alguém que trai o Lord, certo? – murmurou, ainda sorrindo, o tom de voz saindo cortante. – E você sabe que só será o bastante quando você perde tudo, não é?

Ele deve ter percebido toda a confusão que se passou na minha mente e alargou o sorriso, se aproximando.

- Você achou mesmo, Malfoy, que podia encontrá-la e que a teria de volta? Você não pode ser tão burro assim – e quando a compreensão se fez presente ao terminar de escutar o que ele falava, eu não esperei nem mais um segundo para partir pra cima dele, meu punho indo direto em seu rosto, fazendo-o colidir contra a parede.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada enquanto agarrava o colarinho da camisa dele e desferia um segundo soco com toda a violência que possuía. Sequer lembrando que poderia fazer aquilo sem machucar as mãos.

O desgraçado ainda riu, cuspindo sangue e quando eu ia desferir um terceiro golpe ele levantou uma das mãos, a varinha em punho, apontada para o meu coração.

- Acho melhor você me soltar, Malfoy. Se quiser vê-la novamente – ele disse, levando a outra mão até a boca para limpar o sangue e eu o soltei, não querendo imaginar a dimensão do que aquilo significava.

- O que você fez com ela? – em um gesto quase automático, busquei pela minha varinha em um dos bolsos do casaco, mas ele me impediu falando enquanto apontava a dele para mim.

- Até agora nada, mas ouse se mexer ou encostar um dedo em mim que você nunca mais vai encontrá-la viva. Eu não estou sozinho nessa, Malfoy.

- Onde ela está? – eu retirei a mão de dentro do casaco, todos os sentidos em alerta.

- Eu não vou devolver ela viva pra você, mas se for um bom garoto eu posso pensar em pelo menos devolver o corpo dela pra você poder enterrá-la novamente.

Não me contive quando vi o sorriso de escárnio que ele me dava enquanto falava e sem pensar avancei contra ele novamente, mas dessa vez ele revidou e antes mesmo que eu encostasse nele o socando, ele proferiu um _Crucius_ me fazendo cair no chão e me contorcer em dor, minha cabeça latejando horrivelmente, cada nervo da pele parecendo ser espetado diretamente por uma agulha com força.

- Eu só não mato você porque quero ver a sua cara no segundo enterro dela. Você vai perder tudo, Malfoy. Até mesmo sua sanidade.

Registrei vagamente o que ele tinha falado e quando abri os olhos, a vista embaçada e o corpo trêmulo, ele já não estava mais ali. Tentei me levantar, não sentindo a menor firmeza nas pernas, a respiração ofegante e entrecortada.

Quando levantei ainda não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos, o fato de Ginny ter sido pega por antigos comensais, provavelmente atrás de vingança, não sendo totalmente compreendido por mim de imediato. Mas quando a idéia me atingiu um misto de desespero e alivio se fez presente, a dor no peito parecendo ser acalentada por saber que ela não tinha fugido, que aquilo não havia sido escolha dela.

Eu podia quase sufocar enquanto pensava, em meio a toda dor de constatar que para mim era muito mais importante ela estar em perigo do que ter decidido matar o nosso amor novamente.

E toda aquela forma de amar parecia tão errada e egoísta. Eu só pensava em não ser decepcionado novamente, em não me machucar. Era como se só aquilo me importasse.

Mas eu ainda precisa dela ao meu lado, ainda que achasse que ela não merecia um amor como aquele, egoísta e obsessivo. Eu precisava dela para que tudo ao redor fizesse um pouco de sentido. Eu tinha que encontrá-la, vê-la bem, torcer pra que ainda houvesse tempo.

E começando a raciocinar de forma mais precisa, aparatei no único lugar onde eu sabia que encontraria alguém que iria me ajudar, por mais que aquilo me contrariasse. Bati na porta com força e não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse passos vindo em direção a ela junto com alguns resmungos baixos. Ele abriu a porta, com as feições mal-humoradas, ajeitando os cabelos espetados em um gesto automático.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – Potter perguntou, só então me olhando e notando o meu estado, arregalando os olhos. – Que droga aconteceu com você?

- Ginny foi seqüestrada por comensais – apoiei uma mão no batente da porta, fazendo ele se afastar um pouco assustado, arregalando ainda mais os olhos.

- O quê...? – ele pareceu confuso durante alguns instantes, mas logo ficou sério, me olhando de forma preocupada e eu já podia adivinhar o porquê. Certo, eu não devia ter dito daquele jeito, mas não havia tempo para explicações. – Malfoy... Ginny está morta.

- Não, não está! Era tudo mentira. Ela não morreu naquele incêndio. Eu tenho visto ela nos últimos dois meses – ele me olhou incrédulo, abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem para que eu entrasse. – O quê? Você acha que eu estou louco? – entrei, passando uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Você tem que concordar que o que está dizendo não tem o menor sentido – ele sussurrou, desviando os olhos. – Ela morreu, você estava lá no enterro dela.

- Nós nem vimos o corpo, Potter! Era tudo mentira...

- Claro que não vimos o corpo, ela foi... – a voz dele morreu com um suspiro dolorido e ele voltou a me fitar de forma quase piedosa.

- Ela está viva e mentiu durante todos esses anos. Ela trabalha em uma boate trouxa e mora em um bairro do subúrbio em Londres.

- Chega, Malfoy! Ginny está morta! – gritou, se aproximando de mim e tentando suavizar a expressão. – Não pense que isso é doloroso apenas para você. Todos nós sofremos com a morte dela, mas ao contrário de você continuamos vivendo. E tenho certeza que era isso que ela mais desejava.

- Você não sabe de nada – esbravejei. – Ela está viva! Que parte disso você não entendeu ainda, seu idiota? Ginny armou tudo aquilo. E agora Zabini apareceu dizendo que a seqüestrou, ele vai matá-la. Ele quer se vingar porque eu trai o Lord e...

- Você tem noção de todo o absurdo que está falando?

- Não tenho tempo pra explicações, Potter! Ela está correndo perigo. Mas você quer uma prova de que eu estou falando a verdade, certo? Pergunte a Lovegood, ela sabia de tudo durante todos esses anos.

Ele sentou no sofá, abaixando a cabeça em um gesto cansado e afastando a franja da testa.

- Luna está no Canadá. E eu não acho que vai ser fácil falar com ela, considerando que ela tem o hábito de se meter em povoados bruxos que nem mesmo nós sabemos exatamente onde fica ou se realmente existem.

- Não temos tempo pra isso. Olha, você não perde nada me ajudando. E você sabe que eu não pediria sua ajuda se não fosse algo sério. Eu preciso ter acesso ao ministério para rastrear Zabini e quem está nisso com ele.

Ele negou com um aceno.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. É absurdo demais e eu não vou compactuar com essa loucura! Você tem que aceitar de uma vez por todas que Ginny morreu e se eu te ajudar nisso só vou alimentar essa sua loucura.

- Qual o seu problema, hein? Está com medo de que achem que você está ficando louco de novo?

- Se tem alguém louco aqui é você, Malfoy! – ele berrou, levantando. – Já passa da uma da madrugada e você aparece na minha casa, sujo de sangue, nesse estado deplorável e me dizendo que Ginny está viva? Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

Eu o xinguei de qualquer coisa, desistindo de tentar convencê-lo. Caminhei em direção a portar, mas antes que a abrisse Potter voltou a falar, me fazendo parar e me virar para ele.

- Me leve nessa boate e no local que você disse que ela mora e se tiver algo lá que me faça acreditar nessa história absurda eu ajudo você – ele disse, parecendo relutante. - Amanhã antes de ir ao Ministério me encontro com você e...

- Eu disse que ela está correndo perigo e você quer ir amanhã? Nós precisamos ir agora!

Potter suspirou cansado, mas pegou o casaco largado no sofá e vestiu antes de calçar os sapatos. E sem falar nada, apenas com um semblante extremamente contrariado, ele saiu comigo, aparatando onde eu tinha dito que ficava o apartamento dela.

Subimos as escadas e ao chegar em frente a porta do apartamento de Ginny, tirei a chave que ela havia me dado há alguns dias e tentei abrir a porta, mas o formato da chave sequer encaixava na fechadura. Potter me fitava meio pesaroso como se já soubesse que seria assim e eu inutilmente tentei encaixar a chave mais uma vez.

- Eu estive aqui antes de ir ao seu apartamento.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, como se não quisesse me contrariar, me fitando com preocupação. Eu chutei a porta com raiva, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Malfoy, chega! Vamos embora antes que apareça alguém e... – eu já ia retrucar, mas mudei de idéia assim como Potter quando ouvi o barulho de chaves do outro lado da porta e alguém abri-la.

Soltei a respiração que sequer havia notado que tinha prendido nos pulmões, uma ínfima esperança me fazendo desejar que fosse Ginny, mas quem apareceu foi uma moça loira, aparentemente da mesma idade que ela, abrindo só uma fresta da porta e nos olhando desconfiada.

- O que querem? – perguntou de modo ríspido. Potter já ia abrindo a boca para se desculpar, mas o interrompi.

- Você conhece Elanor? Ela é quem mora aí.

- Quem? – ela revirou os olhos, deixando um riso debochado escapar. – Eu moro aqui há mais de três anos e nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma Elanor.

- Malfoy, vamos embora – Potter me puxou pelo o ombro, se desculpando com a garota.

- É bom irem logo mesmo antes que eu chame a polícia.

- Esse apartamento nem seu é! – acusei, enquanto ele segurava meu ombro para sairmos dali e a garota batia a porta na nossa cara.

- Malfoy, eu não tenho tempo pra isso. Eu acho melhor você ir para casa e descansar um pouco ao invés de aparecer no apartamento de pessoas que você nem conhece dizendo que é onde Ginny mora.

- Eu não estou mentindo! Eu passei os últimos dois meses nesse apartamento quase todas as madrugadas com Ginny.

Ele bufou irritado, me deixando ali e descendo as escadas, pronto para ir embora, então eu o segui, tentando achar algo que se encaixasse naquela situação enquanto falava.

- Você não percebe que isso tudo deve ser uma armação? Quando eu saí daqui mais cedo, Zabini estava chegando. Ele deve ter feito algo. Talvez aquela garota esteja envolvida nisso, mas não temos tempo para pensar nisso agora. Temos que procurar Ginny.

- Ela morreu, Malfoy! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso? Esqueça tudo isso, você nem consegue pensar racionalmente mais. Vamos logo nessa tal boate pra ver se você se convence de uma vez que isso não passa de um absurdo criado pela sua mente – Potter descia as escadas rapidamente, enquanto falava e eu o segui, praguejando contra ele.

Eu devia ser muito idiota mesmo em ter ido pedir ajuda a ele. Mas quem mais eu conhecia que tinha acesso fácil a meios mágicos dos aurores para encontrar alguém?

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos a boate, com ele ainda resmungando o quanto aquilo não tinha o menor cabimento. Assim que entrei no ambiente, andei direto para o bar, indo falar com o mesmo barman de mais cedo que tinha me dito que Ginny não havia aparecido àquela noite. Mas o cara falou que não existia nenhuma Elanor, nenhuma Ginny Weasley, nenhuma dançarina ruiva.

- Como não tem nenhuma dançarina ruiva? Eu falei com você há poucas horas. Ela dança aqui quase todas as noites!

- O senhor deve estar confundindo... Desde que eu trabalho aqui nunca teve nenhuma dançarina com essas características, nem ninguém chamada Elanor.

Potter deixou um muxoxo irritado escapar e já foi logo saindo para fora, me deixando ainda lá tentando arrancar algo do barman. Mas nenhum dos funcionários do local sabia dela.

Sai, encontrando Potter do lado de fora com cara de poucos amigos, os braços cruzados como se esperasse uma explicação.

- Eles devem ter tido as memórias apagadas – respondi, confuso com tudo aquilo e ele retrucou de imediato.

- Eles pareciam normais para terem tido a memória apagada em tão pouco tempo. Pra mim chega, Malfoy! Vê se volta pra casa e dorme. Quando você acordar as coisas estarão melhores.

- Vá a merda, Potter! Eu não estou ficando louco, não fantasie nada disso. Ela está viva, mas se não fizermos nada isso não vai ser mais verdade e a culpa vai ser tudo sua.

Ele deixou um longo suspiro cansado escapar, me fitando uma última vez antes de dizer de forma pausada:

- Vá para casa. E amanhã procure um medi-bruxo – então aparatou, enquanto eu ficava sozinho ali sem ter idéia do que fazer e como encontrar Ginny.

Olhei ao redor em um gesto inútil, como se buscasse alguma solução, o desespero só então parecendo se apoderar por completo, a idéia que de que ela já podia estar morta me atingindo de uma vez.

E eu não podia fazer nada. Não tinha nada ao meu alcance que pudesse salvá-la ou mudar aquele quadro. E por mais perdido que eu me sentisse, sem enxergar nenhuma luz eu não podia desistir assim dela.

Ou eu iria enlouquecer.

* * *

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Os pensamentos vinham de formas desordenadas, vagas lembranças, dor e gritos.

Era tudo uma confusão. Talvez por conta das poções ou simplesmente porque a minha cabeça era daquele jeito. Eu já não sabia mais.

Quem sabe todos _eles_ não estivessem certos e eu de fato estivesse louco. E a única coisa que parecia fazer sentido para mim é que eu precisava ir atrás de Ginny, saber que ela estava viva e segura.

Mas _eles_ insistiam em dizer que ela estava morta, que tudo não passava de uma história inventada pela minha mente, uma tentativa de refúgio confortável que eu havia criado para de algum modo encontrar paz.

Eles não sabiam de nada no final das contas. Eu havia tocada-a. Ainda podia sentir seu perfume como se ela estivesse ao meu lado. E mesmo que as lembranças não me viessem em ordem cronológica e eu só pudesse vislumbrar um borrão do que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses, eu sabia que tudo era real.

Acho que já tinha se passado uma semana que eu estava naquele local impecavelmente branco. Talvez duas semanas, não sei precisar bem. Eu não tinha noção de horas ou dias ali. Eu sequer sabia dizer quando exatamente eu havia parado naquele local.

Eu só me lembrava com nitidez do dia em que Ginny desaparecera e que eu tinha encontrado Zabine. Os dias seguintes passavam na minha mente tão borrados quantos os meses que antecederam tudo isso. Eu só lembrava vagamente de não ter dormido durantes dois dias em busca de informações, de um modo de achá-la.

Eu até havia contado para os Weasley. Mas todos, assim como Potter, me olharam com pena, como se eu estivesse enlouquecendo. Então nem sei por que fiquei tão surpreso assim quando alguém interferiu me internando na ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus. Acho que tinha sido Potter ou Granger, alegando que eu não estava em perfeito juízo há um bom tempo já.

Mas quem se mostraria são depois de passar por tudo que eu passei?

Mesmo assim havia horas que eu mesmo duvidava do que tinha vivido, sem conseguir discernir o que tinha sido real ou não, se ao menos _algo_ tinha sido mesmo real.

Eu já estava cansado de gritar para me tirarem dali, de me deixarem achá-la e só me restava ficar a um canto do quarto, vendo o tempo passar vagarosamente, enquanto algo parecia morrer dentro de mim.

E eu já estava preste a desistir de tudo, quando alguém apareceu acreditando no que eu havia dito por conta de uma esperança tola de que a irmã estivesse viva, desejando acreditar que aquilo podia ser possível.

Então foi quase em choque que eu vi Weasley entrar furtivamente pela porta do quarto em que eu ocupava no St. Mungus, parecendo nervoso e atento, os olhos fixos em mim e os punhos fechados em claro sinal de que um lado racional dele relutava em estar ali.

- Ela está mesmo viva? Isso não é um truque seu? – neguei com um aceno, anestesiado com o fato de alguém acreditar no mesmo que eu, não me importando quem era.

- Você não estaria aqui se não acreditasse nisso – respondi, em um lapso de razão e Weasley assentiu, desviando os olhos, parecendo relutante no que iria falar.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui, Malfoy... Mas se você estiver me enganando ou louco eu juro que acabo com essa sua vida.

E depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Weasley tinha arranjado um jeito de me tirar dali sem que ninguém nos pegasse, sem fazer mais perguntas, parecendo depositar todas as suas esperançar em algo que nem mesmo ele entendia ou sabia o porquê.

Era como se ele agisse por puro instinto, depositando suas esperanças em alguém que ele nem confiava, tateando no escuro incansavelmente até achar o que procurava de forma quase infantil. E eu me deixe levar, uma gratidão velada e que talvez eu nunca fosse admitir, tomando conta de mim.

Não demorou muito para que estivéssemos do lado de fora de hospital, Weasley mostrando uma habilidade que eu não esperava em sair furtivamente dali comigo em péssimas condições.

E ele já estava resmungando que tinha um plano mais ou menos traçado em como encontrar a irmã. Por mais que eu detestasse admitir Weasley era um ótimo auror, meio estúpido, mas sabia fazer bem o trabalho dele.

Mas eu ainda tinha uma pergunta martelando na minha cabeça ao vê-lo fazendo tudo aquilo só pra me tirar daquele lugar.

- Por que? – ele me olhou sem entender e eu expliquei – Por que acredita em mim?

Ele deu de ombros, desviando os olhos e murmurando baixo.

- Nós todos vimos o quanto você ficou... perdido com a morte dela. E quando você chegou contando que ela estava viva... você não parecia mais tão perdido como nos últimos anos.

Não falamos mais nada depois da resposta dele. Mas eu estava grato por alguém acreditar em mim, ainda que não parecesse ser de forma completamente racional.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A: **Só pra esclarecer as coisas: a indireta direta na N.A do capítulo anterior não foi pra ninguém que já tinha deixado review anteriormente, e sim pra quem favoritou e nunca deixou uma review sequer.

Bom, eu sei que o Blaise é o queridinho em fics D/G, ao menos era quando eu costumava ler, mas eu só pensava nele para ser _o cara mau_.


	8. Parte VIII

**Parte VIII  
**

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
(Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não pode dormir)_

_Stuck in reverse  
(Preso ao inverso)  
_

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
(E as lágrimas descem, correndo seu rosto)  
_

_When you lose something you can't replace  
(Quando você perde uma coisa que não pode repor)_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
(Quando você ama alguém, mas tudo se acaba)_

_Could it be worse?_

_(Poderia ser pior?)_

**Fix you - Coldplay**

-

Abaixei o rosto contra os joelhos junto ao peito, encolhendo o corpo devido ao frio. Sequer arriscava a abrir os olhos, sabendo que só encontraria a escuridão na minha frente, presa naquela sala abafada. As lágrimas já tinham cessado há tempos e eu não tinha mais voz para gritar. Só me restavam forças para desejar que eles acabassem logo com aquilo, que me deixassem morrer.

Eu não sabia bem o porquê deles me manterem viva. Se era para se divertir mais com as torturas e abusos ou se eles tinham algum propósito para mim. E eu só podia esperar que uma hora tudo aquilo terminasse.

Já não agüentava mais me arrepiar em sinal de asco toda fez que ouvia o trinco da porta e alguém encapuzado entrava por ela. Eu não reagia mais, mas as vezes não conseguia conter as lágrimas e os soluços sufocados.

E aqueles dias pareciam uma eternidade. Não tinha idéia de dias e horas.

Eu evitava dormir porque sempre tinha pesadelos. Só que as vezes o sono vinha e acho que não demorava muito para que eu acordasse suando frio e com o corpo trêmulo, a boca aberta em um grito mudo.

Me encolhi instintivamente contra a parede quando ouvi o barulho da pesada porta de metal ser aberta. Não arrisquei abrir as pálpebras, sabendo que a claridade que entrava machucaria meus olhos.

Tremi em antecipação quando passos pesados e vagarosos vieram na minha direção e não demorou muito para que alguém se abaixasse, puxando meus cabelos com violência, erguendo assim meu rosto. Mantive os olhos fechados e ouvi uma risada baixa, debochada, antes dele sussurrar em um tom cortante.

- Abra os olhos, vadia – ordenou, puxando mais os meus cabelos e eu comprimi os lábios contendo um gemido de dor – Eu mandei você abrir os olhos!

Obedeci, entreabrindo as pálpebras devagar, mas logo voltei a fechar com a luz bruxuleante que vinha da ponta da varinha dele. Ele riu e pelo timbre da risada eu reconheci como sendo o pior que estava ali. Não era o mesmo cara que havia criado uma identidade falsa como o novo gerente da boate em que eu trabalhava, esse quase nunca eu via.

Mas quase todos os que estavam ali, mesmo encapuzados, me pareciam vagamente familiar.

Não arrisquei abrir os olhos novamente, sentindo-os arder e uma sensação de queimação por conta da sensibilidade a luz. Pude sentir o hálito dele próximo ao meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse uma segunda vez contra a parede.

Eu tentei desligar minha mente do que eu sabia que aconteceria, buscando refúgio em algum lugar secreto ao mesmo tempo em que rezava internamente para que ele não me tocasse.

Mesmo assim eu pude sentir suas mãos ásperas tocando minha cintura, arrastando minha camisa e debruçando parte do corpo na minha direção. Cerrei os olhos com força, a fagulha de esperança que sempre me atingia naquela hora me fazendo desejar que algo me salvasse.

Mas eu não tinha mais fé, não conseguia mais acreditar que aquele tormento acabaria. E eu continuei tentando fazer meus pensamentos vagarem para algum lugar distante, qualquer coisa que eu pudesse me prender. Nada me vinha à mente há não ser os momentos em que passara com Draco, largada na cama e aconchegada em seus braços, sendo embalada pela sensação reconfortante de estar com ele.

E milagrosamente as mãos do homem foram afastada do meu corpo com brusquidão como se ele tivesse levado um choque. Não quis abrir os olhos, mas pude ouvir uma agitação do lado de fora e ele praguejar audivelmente, sua voz ecoando dolorosamente em meus ouvidos.

Só então arrisquei abri os olhos, a visão desfocada e só pode vislumbrar a sombra dele próximo a porta, parecendo tentar abri-la. Eu me alarmei com a possibilidade do que aquela agitação podia significar e o motivo dele estar tão irritado e nervoso. Então, em uma súbita compreensão, gritei, a voz saindo mais baixa e rouca do que eu planejava.

- Socorro! Alguém... – fui interrompida quando o homem encapuzado se virou e lançou um feitiço me silenciando.

- Quieta! – sibilou, se aproximando de mim e tapando minha boca, apertando meu maxilar, mesmo que não precisasse fazer isso devido ao feitiço. Ele ia dizer algo, mas no mesmo instante que abriu a boca para falar, alguém entrou pela porta, falando alarmado.

- Fomos invadidos! Aurores. Não sabemos quantos.

O homem a minha frente xingou audivelmente e eu reconheci a voz de quem tinha entrado como a do mesmo cara que se passava por gerente na boate.

- Só precisamos pegar a chave de portal e sumir daqui com ela – ele me puxou pelos braços, apertando-os ao redor do meu corpo e fazendo com que eu levantasse. – Não tem nada que nos incrimine aqui há não ser ela.

- Malfoy está com eles – eu arregalei os olhos, sentindo uma pontada dolorida no meu peito ao mesmo tempo em que uma sensação de alívio tomava conta de mim. Eu não podia acreditar que Draco estava ali, que ele tinha ido atrás de mim.

- Pensei que você tivesse cuidado dele, Blaise – o homem encapuzado resmungou e o outro respondeu em um tom claramente nervoso.

- Ele conseguiu fugir do St. Mungus. Eu cuidei de todos os detalhes, me ele recebeu ajuda de alguém de fora.

Fui puxada para que voltasse a andar e vi ele fazer um sinal para o homem em frente a porta para que a abrisse.

- E por que você não nos comunicou isso antes de sermos invadidos, seu idiota!?

- Eu fui informado disso no mesmo instante que começamos a ser invadidos, Teodore. E não venha me dar ordens – ele disse, raivoso. – Enquanto você estava ai se divertindo com essa adoradora de trouxas eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho – ao terminar de falar ele me tirou das mãos do outro comensal e me puxou contra ele, me empurrando para que andasse.

- Não estava me divertindo! Estava me certificando de que ela estava bem trancada.

- Poupe-me das suas desculpas furadas. Sei bem que você andou se divertindo com essa traidora do sangue – resmungou, apertando meu braço e cravando as unhas. – Eu vou com ela na chave de portal e você despista os... – mas parou de falar quando um forte estrondo, acompanhado de uma explosão ocorreu na parede ao lado.

Abaixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, protegendo-os da poeira que começava a subir, deixando tudo cinza. Ele me puxou contra o corpo, protegendo-se.

Tossi, engasgando com a poeira e aproveitando que o comensal que me matinha presa também tinha começado a tossir para tentar me desvencilhar dele, mas ele me apertou enquanto eu me debatia. Até que parei ao escutar a voz conhecida, uma sensação nostálgica tomando conta de mim.

- Harry, você está bem?

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando ouvi a voz de Ron e abri a boca tentando chamá-lo, mas não saiu som algum por conta do feitiço. Eu abri os olhos, vendo que a poeira ainda não havia abaixado e que por conta disso eu não podia enxergar Ron.

- Estou. Onde está, Malfoy?

- Não sei, ele sumiu...

Zabine me puxou, me obrigando andar e tentando ser silencioso, a varinha em punho me ameaçando e me dizendo mudamente para não tentar nada.

Eu estava aflita e em pânico. Saber que Draco, Ron e Harry estavam ali em meio a outros comensais, provavelmente correndo risco, me deixava a beira do desespero. E mesmo assim a sensação de que talvez as coisas não dessem tão erradas para mim, faziam com que eu ansiasse em ser resgatada, depositando todas as minhas esperanças neles.

As lágrimas já corriam soltas, deixando minha vista embaçada e eu quase podia sentir ser puxada em câmera lenta, abrindo a boca para tentar gritar, sentindo o gosto salgado nos lábios.

Eles deviam estar tão pertos e eu nem podia ver. Draco estava ali, a minha procura. Meu irmão estava ali.

E no meio de toda aquela confusão eu podia sentir que tinha uma razão para continuar. Havia pessoas que me amavam, que se preocupavam comigo. Eu tinha sido tão egoísta, pensando unicamente na minha dor, sem perceber que eu havia causado sofrimento as pessoas que me eram mais importantes.

Eu quase podia sentir os braços de Draco ao meu redor, me confortando, me tirando daquele pesadelo, me devolvendo uma vida que eu não sabia que tinha. Então procurei em meio aquela poeira e toda a fumaça, em meio aos gritos e feitiços sendo proferidos. Procurei pelos olhos deles e sua voz, um sorriso quase infantil se formando nos meus lábios com a perspectiva de vê-lo. A sensação de perigo se dissipando, mesmo que eu estivesse sendo segurada com força por um comensal, arrastada até um canto longe de onde eles estavam.

Mas não demorou muito para que eu vislumbrasse primeiro os inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos de Ron quando a poeira já havia baixado um pouco.

- Ginny! – ele me chamou assim que me viu e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, as lágrimas correndo livres pelo meu rosto.

Zabine apertava meu corpo contra a parede, sibilando para eu ficar quieta, seus olhos arregalados ao ver a situação fugindo do seu controle.

- Rápido, Teodore, a chave... – ele esticou a mão apontando um objeto qualquer em uma mesa mais afastada.

- Largue ela, Zabine – ouvi a voz de Harry e quando olhei mais a frente ele estava parado, apontando a varinha, sua expressão confusa por me ver. – Você não vai conseguir escapar, a um esquadrão de aurores no galpão e do lado de fora.

- Você está blefando – Zabine rosnou, virando-se com destreza e me deixando a frente dele como escudo. – Mas um passo e ela já era, Pottter! Eu sei que só você, Malfoy e Weasley estão aqui.

- E mesmo sendo só nos três você não vai conseguir escapar – Ron disse decidido, se aproximando, mas sendo impedido pela mão de Harry em seu ombro indicando calma.

E partir daí tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Eu não lembrava bem exatamente o que tinha acontecido, só assimilando o segundo estrondo vindo da parede próxima onde estava eu e Zabine.

Ele caiu por cima de mim, mas logo todo o peso do corpo dele foi tirado e eu só pude ver o momento em que Draco o puxava para cima com brusquidão. Tentei chamá-lo, esquecendo que ainda estava sob o efeito do feitiço silenciador assim como havia me esquecido de que ainda havia outro comensal ali.

Ron e Harry também pareciam não ter se dado conta de Nott. Ron veio até mim, me acolhendo nos braços, enquanto Draco jogava Zabine contra a parede e o esmurrava sem piedade.

Mas não demorou muito para que Harry o contivesse, imobilizando Zabine com um feitiço e afastando Draco de cima dele. Eu suspirei aliviada, soltando a respiração que nem havia percebido que tinha prendido, minha visão voltando a ficar turvar por contas das lágrimas que eu tentava espantar, piscando os olhos diversas vezes, aconchegada nos braços de Ron que balbuciava:

- Ginny!? Então era mesmo verdade... Malfoy disse a verdade, você... – murmurou confuso, os braços me apertando com força e eu solucei, contendo o novo choro ao ouvir o tom aflito e perdido dele, os olhos presos aos meus, transbordando emoção, mas me olhando como se ainda não acreditasse que eu estava ali a sua frente.

Então eu me lembrei de que ainda havia outro comensal por ali e olhei em volta assustada não o vendo em nenhum lugar. Ron desfez o feitiço silenciador me olhando de forma questionadora e eu murmurei com a voz rouca e falhada.

- Ainda há outro...

- Ele fugiu, Ginny. Pegou a chave de portal e fugiu quando viu Zabine ser atacado por Malfoy.

Eu assenti ao compreender o que ele havia dito. Ron me levantou com cuidado, quando Harry chegou ao seu lado arrastando Zabine a força e eu virei o rosto para trás procurando por Draco.

Ele estava mais a trás, quieto e com a cabeça baixa. Chamei por seu nome em um sussurro, mas Draco não pareceu ouvir e Ron já me puxava delicadamente para andar, seus braços a minha volta me sustentando em pé, para sairmos do local.

Me abracei instintivamente quando saímos do galpão, o vento gelado da noite fria me arrepiando. Ron notando isso, me soltou para poder tirar o casaco e colocá-lo em volta dos meus ombros enquanto Harry me olhava nervosamente e confuso, mas sem dizer nada.

Ele se afastou arrastando Zabine e eu vagamente ouvi ele murmurar que iria levar o comensal até o ministério e que nos três deveríamos voltar para a casa. Involuntariamente me encolhi com toda aquela situação, temendo as explicações que teria que dar a minha família.

Até mesmo Ron parecia me cobrar isso com seu olhar perdido, ainda que se mostrasse aliviado por me ver bem.

Mas no momento eu só queria estar ao lado de Draco e me refugiar de qualquer problema nos braços dele.

Ele me olhou pela primeira vez e eu me contive para não abraçá-lo e recomeçar a chorar. Mas senti todo o desespero de antes voltar quando ele desviou os orbes azulados de mim a acenou com a cabeça para Ron em uma comunicação muda que eu não compreendia, antes de virar de costas sem me dizer nada e se afastar.

- Draco! – chamei de forma dolorida e Ron me abraçou sem muito jeito como se quisesse me confortar. As lágrimas recomeçaram a cair no mesmo instante em que eu me dei conta de que ele não voltaria, de que continuaria se afastando, indo pra longe.

- Está tudo bem, Ginny. Ele só precisa de um tempo – Ron murmurou e eu sabia o quanto me confortar daquele jeito era difícil para ele, mas tentei me soltar de seus braços querendo ir atrás de Draco. – Há pessoas esperando você em casa, Ginny. pessoas que ficaram muito felizes em ver você.

Eu me virei para fitá-lo quando ele terminou de falar, ainda mais desesperada e de algum modo ele pareceu perceber isso, então voltou a me abraçar ao murmurar:

- Por favor, vamos voltar – pediu e eu me vi concordando mecanicamente, olhando para trás uma última vez só para constatar que Draco já havia sumido.

Talvez ele só precisasse mesmo de um tempo, assim como Ron havia dito. Tentei me convencer daquela idéia, senda levado pelo meu irmão de volta para casa novamente.

Mas eu não conseguia abandonar a sensação de que nada voltaria a ser como antes. Começando por mim e por Draco.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A: **Eu estava com um puta bloqueio pra escrever esse capítulo, enrolando a semana inteira, até que tive um surto e resolvi ouvir Prisoner of Love... E Utada é muito amor, okay!? Aí o capítulo saiu. Eu até queria ter colocado um trechinho da música, mas apesar de ter me inspirado eu achei que não tinha muito haver com o capítulo. [/random]

Eu não usei os nomes de feitiços nem nada para escrever, porque pra falar a verdade ultimamente eu ando completamente desligada de Harry Potter. Então achei melhor não citar diretamente nenhum feitiço pra não cometer erros. Além do mais eu sou péssima com cenas que envolvam ação.

Mas caso algo tenha ficado confuso me avisem que eu tento explicar ou até mesmo ajeitar se for o caso.

Obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, meninas, elas me deixaram muito feliz. E bem, só faltam mais dois capítulo para o termino da fic.


	9. Parte IX

**Parte IX**

_Peço pelos azuis que não tenho_

_Todos buscam a tranqüilidade_

_Apesar de satisfeita, quero mais_

_Eu persigo a sombra do amor._

**Prisoner of Love – Utada Hikaru**

**N.A: **Assim, eu não costumo interferir nisso, porque considero algo pessoal e tudo mais, mas se vocês puderem ler a fic ouvindo One more kiss, dear do Vangelis eu acho que ficaria legal.

-

Parei de andar, meus olhos presos a casa a frente, os pés hesitantes em continuar seguindo adiante. E não segurei o suspiro cansado que escapou de forma audível, me perguntando internamente se eu devia mesmo estar ali.

Durante todo aquele mês aquele era o lugar que eu mais desejara estar, mas agora que tinha finalmente reunido coragem para confrontar minhas incertezas diretamente eu já não sabia se aquilo era mesmo o mais certo.

Porque eu tinha a sensação de que eu e Ginny estávamos tentando algo que já tinha se perdido há muito tempo.

Eu me perguntava se agora que ela estava bem, em casa e segura, se iria realmente precisar de mim ao seu lado, provavelmente lembrando-a de algo que nunca havia dado certo. E eu começava a achar que deveria parar de pensar nas minhas vontades e esperar para ver o que Ginny faria dali em diante.

Ela podia ir atrás de mim, dizer que precisava que eu estivesse ao seu lado tanto quanto eu precisava estar ao lado dela. Então eu aceitaria aquilo e nós tentaríamos compartilhar uma vida junto, em meio a alguns erros. Mas ela não havia me procurado durante aquele mês. Ela tinha me deixado ir.

Talvez Ginny precisasse de tempo assim como eu. E tivesse os mesmo receios que a impediam de ir atrás de mim e questionar o que seria de nós dois dali em diante.

Porque todos aqueles sentimentos e receio eram reais e assustadores demais para conseguirmos lidar de maneira lógica ou com facilidade.

E mesmo com todo o medo de que tudo afundasse mais uma vez, eu tinha decidido ir até ali, cansado de pensar e consciente de que tempo nenhum seria suficiente para nos ensinar como lidar com o que sentíamos sem mágoas.

Eu quase havia perdido Ginny de verdade há semanas atrás. E eu ainda podia sentir claramente as sensações que me acometeram durante os dias em que me vi prestes a perdê-la de uma vez. E nada podia sobrepor esse medo, nem mesmo a minha insegurança a respeito do nosso futuro.

Ergui os olhos, respirando fundo antes de recomeçar a andar em direção a casa estranhamente torta. E ao bater na porta, esperei impacientemente ser atendido, os segundos parecendo correr lentamente. Até que finalmente a porta foi aberta pela mãe de Ginny que me olhou de forma receosa.

Sem dizer nada, ela deu passagem para que eu entrasse, fechando a porta e enxugando suas mãos no avental. A olhei sem saber o que dizer, mas provavelmente ela já sabia o motivo que me fazia estar ali. Mesmo assim ela perguntou com a voz calma, um sorriso sereno no rosto me deixando desconfortável.

- O que faz aqui, Draco?

- Duvido que não saiba.

Não que eu me desse extremamente bem com os Weasley, mas depois de todo aqueles anos partilhando da mesma dor por perder Ginny, minha relação com os pais dela era de cordialidade e até mesmo uma certa afeição vinda da mãe dela, já que eu passara vários meses escondidos na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Então havia muitas formalidade, além de tudo eu nunca gostei de rodeios.

A Sra. Weasley suspirou pesadamente, me olhando ainda de forma serena, mas parecendo meio relutante.

- Você não sabe o quanto estamos gratos pelo que fez por Ginny, Draco... Até agora não conseguimos acreditar que ela está aqui... – ela parou de falar, a voz tornando-se um pouco embargada ao continuar. – Ver nossa filhinha viva foi o maior presente que poderíamos receber.

Abaixei o rosto, ainda mais desconfortável com aquela situação, só podendo imaginar o choque e alívio que eles deveriam ter sentido ao ver Ginny entrando pela porta de casa junto com Weasley.

- Mas ela ainda está se recuperando de tudo, então eu e Arthur andamos conversando, e achamos melhor que você devia se afastar dela por enquanto.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, tentando entender o que ela havia dito.

- Se Ginny quiser que eu me afaste dela, eu farei isso. Mas não porque a senhora decidiu que assim é melhor.

- Ginny não está em condições de decidir nada... Ela precisa de descanso e ficar aqui com a família dela.

- Não vou atrapalhar nada disso – resmunguei, qualquer respeito ou cautela sendo deixados de lado.

- Draco! – ergui o rosto em direção a escadas, vendo Ginny surgir no final da escada, tão surpresa quanto eu. – Eu... eu achei que você não viria... eu... – ela me olhou angustiada e eu me contive para não ir abraçá-la, sorriso aliviado internamente só de vê-la bem.

- Ginny, meu amor, volte pra cama, você precisa descansar – A Sra. Weasley pediu, passando na minha frente e subindo as escadas em direção a ela.

- Eu já descansei o suficiente, mamãe – ela murmurou parecendo meio contrariada, os olhos ainda na minha direção.

A Sra. Weasley deu um suspiro e se afastou descendo as escadas em sinal de derrota, indicando para que eu subisse, mas me lançando um último olhar apreensivo.

Subi as escadas, sentindo algo bater forte no peito a cada passo, a vontade de abraçá-la aumentando. Mas estávamos tão quebrados internamente que acho que ambos tínhamos receio desse contato.

Ela subiu os degraus restantes e eu a segui até entrarmos em seu quarto. Ginny fechou a porta, encostando-se nessa, a cabeça abaixada, me fazendo sentir falta do seu olhar.

Me aproximei dela com cautela, a ponta dos meus dedos tocando sua bochecha em um leve roçar, sentindo-a estremecer mesmo que o toque fosse tão suave.

- Eu pensei... pensei que você não quisesse mais me ver... – começou a falar, a voz trêmula e baixa. – Ron me contou tudo. Disse que ninguém tinha acreditado em você, mas que você tinha falado com tanta certeza que ele não pode ignorar. Mas aí naquele dia você foi embora...

Eu me aproximei mais, tocando seu rosto com a palma da mão e pela primeira vez desde que estávamos a sós ela levantou a cabeça, me encarando com incerteza. Inclinei o rosto na direção do dela, prestes a fechar os olhos, mas antes que fizesse isso, Ginny espalmou delicadamente as mãos no meu peito em sinal para que eu parasse.

A fitei sem compreender e ela desviou os olhos dos meus, retirando suas mãos do meu peito para se afastar ir até a cama, sentando na beira do colchão.

Virei ficando de frente para ela, perguntando mudamente o que estava acontecendo e notei o quanto suas mãos estavam trêmulas ao enroscar os dedos na colcha de retalhos ao falar:

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta esses dias.

- Eu precisava pensar em tudo o que aconteceu e acho que você precisa desse dias também – ela assentiu, abaixando o rosto.

- Na hora que você foi embora eu não entendi isso, mas depois eu percebi que não dava pra simplesmente levar a diante.

- O que você quer dizer com levar a diante? - perguntei, tentando esconder o tom alarmado diante do conformismo dela.

Então ela voltou a me encarar, um sorriso meio triste nos lábios.

- Você acha mesmo que a volta para o que vivemos antes? – ao invés de responder sua pergunta eu me sentei ao seu lado na beira da cama, fingindo a mim mesmo que eu não entendia sobre o que ela estava falando quando na verdade eu entendia bem até demais.

- Nós estamos aqui, não estamos? Não tem nada que nos impeça...

- Draco... – ela me interrompeu, sua mão buscando a minha e eu senti seus dedos quentes apertarem a palma da minha mão. – Talvez o que tivemos anos atrás não seja mais pra ser vivido agora, entende? Eu não sou mais a mesma. Você não é mais o mesmo. Nós dois estamos tão...

Quebrados. Completei em pensamento.

E eu sabia o quanto ela estava certa. Nossas mágoas sempre existiriam, assim como os medos dela.

Os pesadelos continuaram assombrando-a e eu iria me sentir inútil por não poder fazer nada diante daquilo, há não ser puxá-la para os meus braços e confortá-la até que ela voltasse a dormir.

Sempre haveria aquela melancolia em seu olhar e em alguns momentos eu me sentiria frustrado por não conseguir apagar aquilo nela.

E era por isso que talvez nada fosse dar muito certo para nós dois.

- Você sabe sobre o que eu estou falando, não é? – e aquilo era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. Assenti, abaixando os olhos e direcionando-o para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Então, você acha que só podemos ficar juntos se houver felicidade absoluta? - Ginny permaneceu em silêncio, sua outra mão brincando com a colcha e eu suspirei um pouco inconformado. – Eu acho que isso não existe pra casal nenhum. Eu não vou poder te fazer feliz o tempo inteiro, nem fazer com que você esqueça tudo o que passou. Mas eu posso estar ao seu lado quando tudo estiver difícil demais de suportar.

Ergui os olhos a tempo de vê-la sorrir, seus orbes castanhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir estar ao seu lado quando as coisas estiverem difíceis pra você – confessou e eu neguei com um aceno leve.

- Não seria muito diferente então se você não estiver por perto. Mas eu posso tentar lidar com isso sozinho.

- Mas não seriamos um casal completo se eu não te apoiasse também.

- Não precisamos ser completos, Ginny. Uma parte é melhor que nada – ela riu baixo, aproximando o rosto do meu sem perceber, o som da sua risada fazendo-a parecer mais viva.

- Acho que você só está procurando motivos para se apegar a algo que não existe mais – sussurrou ao parar de rir e eu apertei sua mão suavemente em um gesto quase inconsciente.

- Meu amor por você ainda existe.

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando que as primeiras lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e entreabriu os lábios como se quisesse dizer algo, mas logo voltou a comprimi-los.

Puxei seu corpo desajeitadamente para perto contra os meus braços, abraçando-a apertado de forma sôfrega, murmurando frases incompreensíveis.

A ouvi tentar conter um gemido dolorido, seu corpo tremendo ao corresponder ao abraço, me agarrando com a mesma força e murmurando seguidos pedidos de desculpas aos quais eu não compreendia a razão.

Seu rosto afundou em meu peito e meus dedos acariciaram suas mechas ruivas. Abaixei o rosto, meus lábios roçando em sua testa e eu até podia dizer que aquele abraço já era mais do que suficiente para mim. Eu não precisava mais de conforto algum se pudesse abraçá-la daquele jeito a cada dia que estivéssemos juntos.

Ginny ergueu o rosto e eu me afastei apenas o suficiente para fitá-la, apoiando a palma da mão em sua bochecha, limpando o rastro de lágrimas que havia ali.

- Enquanto... enquanto eu estive presa – ela começou a falar, a voz embargada e os lábios trêmulos. – Eles... fizeram coisas...

- Shhhh – pedi, roçando meus lábios aos dele e sussurrando. – Eu sei... você não precisa me falar se não quiser.

Eu sabia que talvez ela precisasse contar sobre aquilo, mas eu desejava que ela não o fizesse porque eu não tinha idéia de como lidar com os possíveis fatos. E internamente eu pedia que confortá-la entres os braços ajudasse de alguma forma. Eu só queria fazê-la esquecer de tudo, ainda que soubesse que isso não era possível.

Seus olhos buscaram os meus e eu vi o esforço que ela fazia para conter as lágrimas e voltar a falar, provavelmente sentindo as palavras sufocarem na garganta antes de chegarem aos lábios.

- E-eu... eu estou grávida, Draco – sussurrou dolorosamente e naquele instante eu pude sentir o chão sumir dos meus pés, enquanto algo sem o menor sentido ecoava na minha cabeça. – E eu não sei se é seu.

Meu corpo paralisou quando eu finalmente compreendi suas palavras, o real sentido daquela frase me atingindo e me mostrando o quanto nada daquilo estava ao meu alcance.

- Você entende agora porque eu digo que não há mais volta? – me perguntou, suas lágrimas cessando, mostrando o quanto ela tentava se manter no controle em meio a toda aquela realidade.

Ginny me soltou, saindo dos meus braços e se afastando um pouco, deixando de olhar nos meus olhos.

- Mas ainda há uma chance de ser meu, não há? – perguntei, me apegando a uma fagulha ínfima de esperança. Ela continuou em silêncio e eu me perguntava por que tudo tinha que ser sempre tão difícil e errado quando se tratava de nós dois.

- E se não for, Draco? E se...

- Isso não importa! – interrompi, quase gritando, apertando a colcha da cama com força entre as mãos. – Não importa... Eu não ligo. Sério, Ginny, eu não ligo – murmurei, tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Eu ligo... – ela sussurrou com dificuldade e eu a puxei novamente para os meus braços, tentando com aquele gesto mostrar que eu não me importava com aquilo. – Isso tudo é tão difícil. Eu...

- Eu já disse que vou estar ao seu lado, mesmo que seja difícil. Apenas deixe que eu esteja com você – pedi mesmo que não compreendesse o peso daquela sentença, sem saber o que nos esperava dali em diante.

- Eu acho que não podia existir um amor mais errado e certo do que esse – apertei meus braços ao redor dela com força ao escutá-la, assentido em concordância mesmo que ela não pudesse ver.

Eu sabia que não estava aceitando aquela situação por inteiro, mas realmente não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu só poderia permanecer ao seu lado o tempo que ela me permitisse, só então entendendo pela primeira vez o que era amar tanto uma pessoa a ponto de se anular.

Ginny deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro, me deixando embalá-la suavemente enquanto ela chorava sem fazer barulho.

E aquela seria a nossa nova vida.

Tão imperfeita como éramos, mas a única que ainda fazia com que sentíssemos vivos o suficiente.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A: **E antes que vocês me apedrejem, não esqueçam que ainda há o último capítulo.

E mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews!


	10. Parte X

**Parte X**

_We might live like never before_

_(Podemos viver como nunca antes)  
When there's nothing to give  
(Quando não há nada a perder)_

_Well how can we ask for more  
(Bem, como nós podemos pedir mais?)_

_We might make love in some sacret place  
(Podemos fazer amor em algum lugar sagrado)_

_The look on your face is delicate_

_(Sua expressão é delicada)_

**Delicate – Damien Rice**

**-  
**

Encostei na soleira da porta, correndo os olhos pelo pequeno jardim. E não contive o sorriso leve ao ter ar pernas abraçadas e apertadas por pequenas e rechonchudas mãozinhas.

Abaixei um pouco, pegando Dean no colo e me sujando com a terra que estava na sua roupa assim como em suas mãos. Então apertei suavemente meus braços ao redor dele, fazendo o rir como quem sabe que aprontou uma travessura.

- Você fugiu de novo, pequeno – murmurei em tom divertido, vendo-o exibir alguns dentinhos de leite enquanto ria de maneira gostosa, os olhos brilhando vivamente.

Entrei, fechando a porta da cozinha para que Dean não escapasse novamente e o debrucei sobre a pia para poder lavar suas mãos sujas de terra. Ele riu, balbuciando sobre a água estar fria, as poucas palavras que havia aprendido ainda saindo com dificuldade.

Voltei a ajeitá-lo nos braços, seus pequenos bracinhos circulando meu pescoço ao deitar a cabeça no meu ombro e o ouvi bocejar. Eu ainda me surpreendia o quanto ele podia ficar elétrico por horas e de repente simplesmente cair no sono.

- Não durma agora, Dean, eu ainda vou dar banho em você. Está todo sujo – pedi, mesmo sabendo que era inútil, enquanto ele se ajeitava melhor nos meus braços.

Preparei seu banho, checando a temperatura da água antes de colocá-lo na banheira, vendo-o sonolento e quase dormir mesmo que eu estivesse dando banho nele. Dean era uma criança quieta e comportada com exceção da mania de fugir para o jardim e ir brincar com terra.

Fora isso ele não costumava me dar muito trabalho desde que nascera. Chorava pouco e tinha um sono calmo. Em seus primeiros meses de vida eu acordava no meio da madrugada para checar se ele estava bem. As vezes eu chegava no berço e ele estava acordado, brincando quieto com as próprias mãozinhas, como se não quisesse incomodar ninguém.

Quase nunca ele acordava chorando a noite como a maioria dos bebês, nem mesmo quando sua fralda estava molhada. No começo eu me preocupei com esse comportamento, mas ele era uma criança perfeitamente saudável, apenas quieta demais pra sua idade.

Terminei o banho, enrolando-o com cuidado na toalha felpuda, vendo que ele já ressonava baixinho, seu peito subindo e descendo compassadamente. O acomodei melhor nos meus braços, sorrindo ao ver seu rostinho tão calmo em meio ao sono.

O vesti com o pijama azul de ursinhos, indo com ele até o meu quarto, relutando em deixá-lo no berço. Draco dizia que eu era exageradamente apegada a Dean e que isso poderia ser prejudicial a ele no futuro.

Eu concordava com ele ao dizer que eu era exagerada, mas não é como se eu pudesse ser diferente. Eu tinha que checar quase o tempo inteiro se Dean estava bem, com fome ou sentindo dor, já que ele dificilmente chorava e mesmo agora já sabendo falar algumas palavras ele quase nunca se queixava de algo.

Uma vez eu li algo que dizia que bebês sentem tudo o que a mãe sente quando ainda estão na barriga. Então as vezes eu me pegava perguntando se Dean não era quieto e tinha aquele jeito de nunca querer incomodar ninguém, ainda que fosse novo demais para entender sobre isso, por conta dos momentos em que eu achara aquela gravidez um erro e que aquela criança não devia existir.

Talvez Dean tivesse sentido isso e achasse que era uma criança indesejada. Mas quando ele nasceu, quando eu ouvi seu choro pela primeira vez e o colocaram nos meus braços, eu já sabia que o amava e que a partir daquele momento ele era o que mais importava na minha vida.

Não importava a forma como ele havia sido concebido. Ele era o meu bebê, ele precisaria de mim, do meu amor e não tinha culpa de nada do que tinha acontecido no passado. Eu o amava incondicionalmente.

Deixei Dean deitado ao meu lado na cama, afagando suavemente seus cabelos ruivos, enquanto esperava Draco voltar do trabalho, o jantar já pronto.

Vivíamos em uma casa localizada em um povoado pequeno da Grã Bretanha, longe o suficiente de onde os meus pais moravam. Eu tinha dito a Draco que não queria estar perto deles durante a gravidez. Aquilo já era difícil o bastante para eu ainda ter que lidar com as preocupações dos meus pais ou os questionamentos da minha família sobre a razão de ter forjado uma morte anos atrás.

E mesmo após o nascimento de Dean eu tinha achado melhor permanecer ali, pensando em cuidar dele com toda a tranqüilidade que o local me proporcionava.

Eu sabia que talvez aquele não fosse realmente o lugar que Draco gostaria que estivéssemos, mas ele nunca havia reclamado ou proposto algo diferente. A única coisa que ele reclamava era a respeito do seu trabalho entediante e burocrático no Ministério. Ele havia conseguido de volta seu antigo emprego, provavelmente como um pedido de desculpas de Harry por tê-lo internado quando afirmou que eu ainda estava viva.

Mas eu imagino o que deve ter se passado pela cabeça de Harry ao ver Draco transtornado e dizendo que eu estava viva. E ele não deve ter parecido nem um pouco são quando levou Harry em busca de provas que dissessem que eu estava viva todo aquele tempo e na hora acabar encontrando nada, além de pessoas que diziam com toda segurança nunca terem me visto.

Eu não fazia idéia de como os comensais fizeram para apagar todos os meus rastros em tão pouco tempo, mas a intenção deles era claramente enlouquecer Draco em alguma espécie de vingança.

E acho que se não fosse por Ron, que de alguma forma acreditou ou se forçou a acreditar nele, eu e Dean não estaríamos aqui. Acho que Draco nunca agradeceu a Ron e eles deviam ter alguma espécie de acordo mudo entre eles de nunca tocarem no assunto.

Dean se remexeu em seu sono, agarrando com os dedinhos a manta que o cobria. Eu agradecia ao meu irmão por ser o único a acreditar em Draco sempre que olhava para Dean brincando sorridente, os olhos, tão idênticos aos de Draco, brilhando a cada nova descoberta.

Levantei da cama, quando ouvi barulho de passos na andar de baixo, indicando que Draco tinha acabado de chegar. Sai do quarto, não sem antes dar uma última olhada em Dean, me certificando que ele dormia bem, então desci as escadas para encontrar Draco.

Ele estava tirando o casaco quando apareci no último degrau, parecendo cansado e resmungando baixo a respeito de algo. Desci silenciosamente e sem que ele percebesse me aproximei, abraçando-o por trás, sentindo-o retesar o corpo em surpresa, mas relaxar quase no mesmo instante.

Sem dizer nada, afundei meu rosto em suas costas, enquanto ele acariciava meus braços, igualmente em silêncio. Alguns segundos depois o soltei, deixando que ele subisse as escadas, sabendo seus gestos e o que ele faria de cor mesmo que eu não estivesse olhando.

Primeiro ele desabotoaria a camisa de forma preguiçosa e seguiria para o banheiro indo tomar banho. Ao sair se enxugaria e entraria no quarto em busca de alguma roupa limpa, vestindo-a e ao terminar de arrumar os cabelos desceria para jantar.

Eu já tinha posto a mesa e só esperava Draco descer para começarmos a comer, notando que ele estava demorando mais do que o normal. Decidi ir ate lá em cima e esperá-lo no quarto, imaginando que tinha tido mais um daqueles dias extremamente difíceis no trabalho em que o fazia ficar um tempo na banheira tentando relaxar.

Mas ao chegar no quarto encontrei Draco já vestido e sentado na cama, brincando com os dedos nas mechas ruivas de Dean, que parecia acordado, uma de suas mãozinhas apoiada na perna do pai, os olhinhos azuis ainda sonolentos.

Sorri bobamente diante da cena a minha frente, algo aquecendo em meu peito ao ver a forma carinhosa com que Draco afagava os cabelos de Dean.

- Quando cheguei ao quarto ele estava começando a acordar – ouvi Draco dizer e só então percebi que tinha permanecido parada na soleira da porta, distraída os observando. – Estava meio choroso, mas não fez barulho algum.

- Ele dormiu enquanto eu dava banho nele. Deve ter estranhado ter acordado aqui – caminhei até a cama, sentando na beira do colchão e Draco desviou os olhos até mim, sem parar de acariciar os cabelos de Dean. – Acho que ele está com fome e por isso acordou.

Draco esticou a mão livre até mim, me puxando para perto e inclinando o rosto na minha direção, selando nossos lábios em um beijo carinhoso. E ao se afastar, puxou Dean para o colo, fazendo com que ele sentasse, o rostinho emburrado, provavelmente enjoado por conta do sono.

- Está com fome, Dean? – perguntou, levantando com o nosso filho no braço e Dean apenas assentiu, tombando a cabeça para a frente e apoiando-a no ombro do pai. – Eu dou a mamadeira dele enquanto jantamos.

- Já estou descendo – murmurei, levantando também, deixando que ele que descesse na frente enquanto eu arrumava a cama.

Eu sabia o quanto Draco se sentia aliviado todos os dias por saber que Dean era filho dele. Era o mesmo alívio que eu sentia. A única diferença era que eu amararia Dean do mesmo jeito, independente de qualquer outra coisa.

Quanto a Draco, eu não sei ele também conseguiria amar Dean como um filho se ele não fosse seu de verdade. Eu tenho certeza que ele me ajudaria a cuidar de Dean como me prometera no dia em que contei que estava grávida. Mas eu também sabia o quanto tudo aquilo era difícil para ele e que ele sequer entendia as razões que o levaram a tentar aceitar aquela situação.

E quando ainda havia a incerteza de que o filho não fosse dele, eu só consegui levar aquela gravidez até o fim porque Draco estava ao meu lado, me apoiando e me confortando quando tudo ao meu redor parecia prestes a desmoronar.

Ele tinha guardado todas as suas mágoas e seus receios, negligenciado sua própria dor, unicamente para me manter firme como havia me prometido. E eu o amava ainda mais por isso.

Porque ele estava dando chance a algo que ele mesmo não conseguia compreender, tateando no escuro e esperando pacientemente o momento em que tudo começaria a se acertar ou simplesmente desmoronaria de uma vez.

E nós tivemos a sorte de que tudo tinha dado certo no final, vendo pela primeira vez, com o perdão do clichê, que nem tudo ao nosso redor estava perdido.

Sai do quarto e ao chegar na sala Draco já estava na mesa, sentado em uma cadeira, dando mamadeira a Dean que se encontrava em seu colo de olhos fechados, quase dormindo.

Sentei ao lado, com um sorriso, me servindo em seguida e fazendo o mesmo para Draco já que ele alimentava Dean.

Eu ainda me pegava me perguntando se tudo aquilo era mesmo real, se eu tinha mesmo aquela vida tão normal e agradável depois de tudo o que passamos. Mas só me restava a certeza a cada gesto carinhoso que eu recebia de Draco ou a cada sorriso de Dean, o som de seu riso ecoando deliciosamente nos meus ouvidos.

Terminei de servi o prato de Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que ele terminava de dar a mamadeira para Dean e o colocava de bruços com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, tão exageradamente cuidadoso quanto eu, apesar de não conseguir enxergar isso em si mesmo.

Como Draco havia dito uma vez, aquela era a nossa vida.

Ainda havia os momentos em que eu mergulhava em um mundo só meu, tentando me esquecer das lembranças amargas, mas Draco sempre estava ao meu lado, em silêncio, me confortando.

Mas a minha vida com ele e com Dean superava todos aqueles medos.

E em algum lugar da minha mente eu podia dizer secretamente que era verdadeiramente feliz por mais quebrada que estivesse por dentro.

E eu ia reconstruindo parte por parte delicadamente, pedindo refúgio nos braços de Draco quando os pesadelos voltavam me fazendo achar que poderia voltar a estilhaçar.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**N.A:** alguém pensou que o filho não seria do Draco no final? Eu não seria tão cruel assim, certo? (Ah, Marci, você sabe que eu sou boazinha! Eu até pensei nisso, mas não iria conseguir escrever algo assim).

Bom, como eu já havia dito há algumas pessoas, depois que eu terminasse de publicar Delicate eu não publicaria mais nenhuma fic D/G. Então, essa é a última. Talvez um dia eu volte, mas acho isso muito remotamente difícil, na verdade pra ser sincera eu acho impossível voltar. Apesar de amar o casal eu já perdi o ânimo de escrever com eles há muito tempo. Eu até tenho planos pra outras fics, mas não tenho mais projetos ou planos para algo no fandom de HP. Então acho que isso é uma despedida pra quem acompanhou essa fic e as anteriores.

Vocês me deixaram muito feliz em vários momentos e eu tenho muito a agradecer a todos que abriram mão de um tempinho pra deixarem alguma review em qualquer uma das fics ou mandou algum e-mail. A quem também me adicionou no msn, puxou minha orelha ou sempre me incentivou e me divertiu. Aos que tiveram paciência em esperar por atualizações (e mais uma vez eu peço mil desculpas pela demora). E a pessoa especial que me fez voltar a escrever depois de meses sem conseguir abrir uma fic sequer minha e tentar terminá-las, mesmo que não tenha idéia desse fato.

Eu adorei escrever todas as fics, me diverti muito enquanto as fazia e tenho um carinho especial por cada uma delas, assim como tenho pela **Lou**, **Rafinha**, **Cah** e **ChunLi**, pessoas que eu nunca poderia deixar de citar.

E me desculpem por essa N.A. gigante.

Obrigada mais uma vez!


End file.
